The Twilight Walker
by kolchaksghost
Summary: When Edward and the Cullen's left in NM, they hadn't learned Bella's biggest secre; she's a Walker. Running from the pain, she goes to live with her cousin, Mercy Thompson in the Tri-Cities in order to start a new life. AU. Bella/Jesse/Alice femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**The Twilight Walker**

_Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and Patricia Briggs owns the Mercy Thompson series._

**AN: I deleted my story, Strike Up The Band, because I lost my motivation for it. In its place I added this one. I'm a big fan of Patricia Briggs' Mercy Thompson series, as well as its companion series, Alpha and Omega. This will be yet another femslash piece but I haven't decided who the love interest should be yet. I'm torn between Jesse or one of the Cullen girls. Any thoughts?**

Ch. 1: Runaway

BPOV

I had just stood there in shock for several minutes; my eyes glued in the direction Edward ran off in. Once that initial shock had worn off, I doubled over in pain and fell to the ground. There was a hole in my chest from where he'd torn out my heart. I hadn't even realized that I'd started sobbing until my eyes were swollen and throat was raw. All I wanted was for the pain to go away. It was that simple desire to be free of heartache that shut down my rational thought; I shed my clothes and ran.

It was late morning when I finally woke up, curled in the hollow of a tree. My belly was full and I could still taste the blood in my teeth; the remains of the rabbit I'd hunted for dinner were off to the left of my impromptu warren. My ears picked up the trickling of a nearby stream and my nose told me it was just north of my present location. I left my warren, shook out my fur then trotted toward the water. When I reached the stream, I cleaned off the remaining blood from my muzzle and thought about what I wanted to do.

I really didn't want to go back home to Charlie and deal with all the pain of living in Forks without Edward. It had been over a year since I'd last been on four paws and at the moment I changing back from my coyote form wasn't something I wanted to do. I heard passing cars in the distance so I trotted in the direction of the road.

The road turned out to be a highway and a nearby sign told me I was just outside Olympia. I could go up to Seattle to stay with my Grandpa for a while, but he'd call Charlie to come get me and that would put me back in Forks. I couldn't go back to Renee because she'd be pissed that I'd gotten involved with a vampire. In her mind, that was getting into bed with the Enemy, and admittedly she had a point.

Renee Old Coyote, formerly Swan now Dwyer, and I came from a family of Walkers. The White Man's generic name for any Native American shapeshifter; which was a corruption of Skin Walker, a Native witch that could take on animal shape by wearing a special tanned hide. Skin Walkers were evil to the extreme, bent on nothing less than spreading disease and death. Besides, those evil bastards were from the Southwestern tribes. Mom's family came from Montana.

When vampires and werewolves migrated to this country with the rest of the Anglos, they displaced all the indigenous mythical creatures. The vamps were particularly harsh when it came to dealing with the Walkers. They systematically hunted them down to the point of virtual extinction because they feared our magic; at most, only a few scattered families remain. Renee's brother, my Uncle Joe, was supposedly killed in a car accident. He'd been trapped behind the wheel and would've lived if he hadn't bled out from a neck wound. According to mom, there'd been vampire scent all over the car when it was found.

Renee learned later that Joe had knocked up some Rodeo chick. When the woman found a coyote pup in the baby crib, she called a great-uncle that happened to be a werewolf. He told her to send her daughter to be raised by the Marrok, the Alpha werewolf of all North American Alphas. My cousin currently lived in the Tri-Cities here in Washington. I'd always wanted to meet her, so after recalling an image of a state map in my head, I bolted in the direction of what I hoped was a new adventure, a new life but most importantly, safety.

****

It had taken me almost four days to reach the Tri-Cities, but that was mostly because I'd been reveling in my coyote self and hadn't wanted to rush. By now, Renee and Charlie were probably worried sick so I'd call them as soon as I reached my cousin's place. It was night by the time I'd reached my destination, not that that bothered me because as a coyote I'd excellent night vision. The only problem I had was the fact that tonight was the full moon and I was a stranger in a werewolf pack's territory.

If I was very lucky then I'd find my cousin's scent and track it to her place before the wolves ever found out I was in town. I decided to stick close to the river for the first part of my search. Fortunately, I found her scent right away; it was just mixed in with a heavy concentration of werewolf scents. That was as far as my luck held. My hackles started to rise and I sensed danger just before the oversized red wolf attempted to pounce on me.

I scampered back and was about to tear off in another direction when an even larger chocolate colored wolf smashed into the red one. The red wolf looked as though it were going to attack but quickly backed down. I started to panic, so I jumped toward the river. The chocolate wolf I knew far too well smacked me out of the air with a paw and then picked me up by ruff of my neck with his teeth. To further add to my embarrassment, he gave his head a quick shake. I whined pathetically as the wolf that was my grandfather, Angus Hopper – Charlie's biological father, started to trot off in the direction of Seattle.

His progress was halted when the remainder of the local pack surrounded us. As I hung limply from Grandpa's jaws, I noticed a coyote among the new arrivals. Like me, she was the same size as our wild kin which made her smaller than the assembled werewolves. She stood next to wolf that could only have been the Alpha, his mate if I guessed correctly. She nudged her mate then looked pointedly at me. The Alpha stepped forward and gave a low bark. Not wanting a fight, Grandpa dropped me then gave a huff in response.

The other coyote had walked up and started to smell me. She gave a startled yip when part of my scent registered as family. After that, the werewolves were quickly forgotten as the two of us happily yipped and played with each other. I saw a rabbit scamper along the scrub brush and I was about to chase after it when I felt a heavy paw press down upon my tail. I whined again when I found myself being carried in the chocolate wolf's jaws again. To add insult to injury, the werewolves all barked out laughter as Grandpa followed the others to a mansion not far away.

A teenaged girl with short blonde hair held open the back door as we got closer. Gramps dropped me and I quickly located the nearest bathroom. The girl put some clothes on the counter then closed the door behind her. With a soft huff of resignation, I turned human then jumped into the shower to clean five days worth of grime off my body. After I was squeaky clean, I got out and put on the standard issue spare clothes every wolf pack had laying around for emergencies; sweatpants, tee-shirt and a pair of flip-flops. I puttered around the bathroom as I attempted to delay facing the music but I couldn't be coward forever. I slapped my best Martyred expression on my face then went out to deal with the consequences of my most recent actions.

AnPOV

Adam Hauptman was the Alpha of the Columbia Basin Pack and I found myself sitting in the living room of his mansion surrounded by his wolves. I'd intruded on his territory which gave him every right to tear me to shreds. When Renee suggested that Bella might've headed to the Tri-Cities I should've called Adam to give him a head's up. Instead, I'd been too worried about my granddaughter's safety to give a rat's ass about protocol. If I'd just pushed myself a little harder then I would've found her before the other werewolf.

I'd gotten there in time to see Bella dodge his first attack but I wasn't about to let him get another, so I knocked him out of the way then cowed him into submission. If I'd have taken just a second to think then I would've felt the magic of the Mark of Safe Passage radiating off her. Such a Mark was some difficult Pack Magic that only a few Alphas could manage. When things had calmed down, I needed to ask her about it.

"What are you doing in my territory manhandling a strange Walker," Hauptman asked as his mate brought out a tray of drinks for everyone.

"Normally I'd tell you none of your business, but considering who your mate is, you have a right to know," I replied in as civil a tone as I could manage.

Adam nodded for me to continue while his mate, Mercy, gave me a contemplative look. It was obvious that her curiosity would've gotten the better of her if the rest of the pack wasn't around.

"The Walker in question is my granddaughter. Five days ago, she ran away from my son's home in Forks. I think it had something to do with a boy. Anyway, when she hadn't showed up in Seattle, I called her mother. Renee suggested that Bella might go to the Tri-Cities to look up her cousin. Worried about her safety, I ran straight here without calling first. For that, I apologize. As an Alpha myself, I know how upsetting it is when a strange wolf, let alone a strange Alpha, shows up unexpectedly," I explained and noticed Mercy became more interested when I mentioned the word cousin.

"You mentioned something about Bella having a cousin here," Mercy asked trying not to show how excited she'd gotten.

"Her mother's maiden name was Old Coyote. I believe she was your father, Joe Old Coyote's younger sister. Renee divorced Charlie when Bella was still a child and moved to Phoenix. My granddaughter moved back to Forks this past February. She wanted to give her mother some time alone with her new husband," I responded matter-of-factly.

The older Walker broke out into a joyous smile. Bella made her appearance after I'd finished speaking. All eyes in the room were on her and she fidgeted uncomfortably. The poor girl had never liked to be the center of attention. I caught Mercy's attention and motioned for her to wait for her questions. The teenager had some explaining to do first. The other woman nodded in understanding.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you mind explaining exactly what happened and why you ran away. Do you know what you put your parents and me through for the past five days," I demanded and though my voice was gentle I let my Alpha mojo leak into it so the girl understood the gravity of what she'd done.

Bella inhaled deeply then hesitantly at first, then progressing to the point that she broke down, she told us everything that had happened since she moved to Forks. Everyone in the room listened in awed silence as she told us about her relationship with the vampire, Edward Cullen. We were shocked when she reached the part about the nomads hunting her and what happened in Phoenix over Spring Break. Finally, the room was full of a pack of pissed off werewolves, an upset Walker and another that was ready to kill as she explained how the fiend had taken her out into the woods then broke her heart.

It had taken us the better part of two hours before everyone was calmed down. My poor granddaughter was exhausted so Jesse, Adam's daughter, showed her to one of the guest rooms. Once the kids were gone, I called Charlie and Renee to let them know Bella was alright. I kept them on the phone so that they, Adam, Mercy and I could figure out what to do. After a lengthy discussion, it was resolved that Bella would stay in the Tri-Cities. She'd live Adam's under the watchful eye of the Alpha and Mercy. After she graduated, Bella could chose to stay or move somewhere else.

During the discussion, my Second, Tom Franklin, arrived in a taxi; he brought me a change of clothes and my wallet. He'd booked us a return flight to Seattle first thing in the morning, so I retired to another of the spare bedrooms for a few hours of shut eye. I'd be gone long before Bella woke up and I asked Adam to find out about the Mark that I felt from her. The last thing we talked about was the annual football game between my Emerald City Pack and his Columbia Basin one. We agreed on holding it on the third of January, this time the usual bet was upped to fifty thousand dollars. Whichever side won would donate a hundred thousand to a children's hospital in the winner's home city.

MPOV

My mind reeled over the news that I actually had family that was just like me; an Aunt and younger cousin that could understand my point of view as well as give me some of the answers that I'd been looking for most of my life. I was excited that Bella was going to be staying with me and Adam. After everything she'd been through the past several months, the girl deserved a fresh start. I smiled because dawn would be a turning point for both her and me.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Twilight Walker**

_Disclaimer: I don't own either series, I'm just having some fun._

Ch. 2: New Dawn, New Life

JPOV (Jesse)

When Bella had come out of the bathroom, I immediately noticed how beautiful she was. Her alabaster skin, dark brown hair, chocolate colored eyes and soft kissable lips rang all my bells. It'd been only a few months since I stopped pretending to date my friend Gabriel and came out of the closet. It surprised me how well my dad had taken it. Mercy shrugged it off as if it was no big deal. The kids at school were a pain but after the last incident, they knew I wouldn't put up with their crap. Having a dad that was the local Alpha werewolf hadn't hurt either.

I listened when she told her story and had gotten pissed off like everyone else. It didn't matter if her ex was a vampire or not, he was a total douche bag for doing what he did. I might have to do a little online searching to find his sorry ass, or at least his family, then I'd pass that info on to her grandpa. Bella'd been wiped out by the time she finished her story so Dad asked me to show her to one of the guest rooms. The poor thing had practically passed out as soon as she crawled into the bed. I shut the door softly behind me then rejoined the others in the living room.

The adults had agreed that Bella should stay in the Tri-Cities with us and I barely contained my excitement. It was so cool that the other girl was just a year older than me; we were going to be good friends. According to Dad, she'd even be enrolled at Finley High with me. Thankfully, I'd skipped a year, so the two of us were in the same grade. I knew some strings would be pulled and Bella would share my schedule. Luckily, the school year had barely started and there wouldn't be much for the brunette to catch up on.

An hour after Angus had gone to bed, I was helping Mercy wash the glasses that everyone'd used. When the full moon fell on a weekend, the Pack stayed here for the whole time. Usually there were barbeques and other activities planned out to fill in the time. I'd just dried the last glass and was putting it up when we all heard Bella start sobbing. We ran to the guest room and found the slightly older teen was having a nightmare. Mercy tried to wake her up but nothing worked.

Instinctively, I crawled under the covers with Bella. No sooner than my arms closed around her, the sobbing and pained talking stopped. The other girl let out a sigh then relaxed into me. I knew that if the two of us were going to be friends, then I needed to tell her I was a lesbian. I wasn't going to lie to her; no healthy relationship could start off on lies. It felt so natural to have a girl wrapped in my embrace. Mercy kissed us each on the forehead then left quietly.

As I fell asleep, I felt the need to keep Bella safe. To let her know she was cared for and loved. I promised myself that after I told about my orientation, I wouldn't pursue her. If she came to me, all bets were off. There was little doubt in my mind I was better for her than anyone else.

BPOV

I so tired last night that I passed out as soon as I was in bed. At one point, I'd started to have a nightmare but then I felt completely at ease. The smell of home cooking is what woke me up then I became aware of the slender arms wrapped around me and the female body pressed into me. Electricity flowed between us where the skin of her arm touched the naked skin of my belly. It should've felt awkward but instead it felt normal.

I snuggled deeper into the other girl and felt her hard nipples press into my back. Without meaning to, I let out a low moan. _Why the hell did I do that,_ I thought. If I was completely honest, it felt good. Soft lips brushed the nape of my neck, which was followed by a giggle.

"Wake up silly or we'll miss Mercy's breakfast," a girlish voice sang.

I rolled over and came face to face with the girl from last night. Her short blonde hair was mussed but her blue eyes shown with merriment. The pixie-like features of her face reminded me so much of Alice. Almost as though I were on autopilot, I leaned forward then gave her a friendly kiss on the lips. My ex-best friend and I used to do that all the time. The blonde's eyes lit up with amusement and she pulled me out of bed. My stomach had started to growl so I let her lead me to the food.

My cousin, Mercy, had a large spread of food set out. It was enough to feed a small army, as the house was currently full of werewolves and their mates that wasn't far from the truth. I loaded up a plate with chocolate chip pancakes and sausage then grabbed a glass of milk to wash it down with. While I ate, I was formally introduced to the Pack and Jesse, my sleeping companion.

Everyone asked questions about my story, which I answered as truthfully as possible. It surprised me that I didn't feel pain whenever I talked about Edward. The hole in my chest throbbed and hurt whenever I spoke about the other Cullen's, especially Alice. It hadn't escaped my notice that they were being careful with the questions they asked, for that I was grateful.

"Before your grandfather left this morning, he wanted me to ask how you got a Mark of Safe Passage," Adam asked, his tone was casual but his eye watched my face intently.

My heart rate increased and I visibly paled. I started to shake uncontrollably as images of blood and death flashed through my mind. I'd done everything in my power to suppress these memories but now they wouldn't be ignored. It took me a few minutes to regain enough composure to choke out a half response.

"Compensation for services rendered by my mom to the Phoenix Pack," I replied, finally.

The others seemed to recognize my reluctance to elaborate further so Adam let it drop. Mercy had finished her food then left; apparently she owned her own Garage and needed to work today. Adam told me that I was going to be living here and I would be enrolled in school on Monday morning. To say I was excited was and understatement. I glanced around the room and noticed that Jesse was just as thrilled with the news as I was.

Since I had no clothes, Jesse was taking me shopping along with Warren, Adam's Third in Command, and Kyle, his human mate. I borrowed an outfit from Jess for the trip. Unlike my previous outings with Alice (wince), Jesse was strictly a hit 'em and forget 'em kind of girl. She knew exactly what she wanted and didn't screw around. Inside of an hour, I had enough comfortable school clothes for a month as well as bedding and toiletries. It was lunchtime; Kyle decided we should stop at a Chinese place to eat.

The food was good and I learned a lot about Kyle and Warren. Jesse seemed to get more withdrawn as lunch progressed. Finally, she told me she was a lesbian. She was shocked when I told her I was cool with it then went on to explain how all my friends back in Phoenix had been gay. Hell, Renee and I even marched in the annual Pride parade. My three companions gave me a look like something just clicked for them and then everything was back to normal. Every now and then, they'd ask about what I used to do for fun back in Forks.

I explained how I used to hang out with Edward and his family. The marathon shopping trips with Alice and our sleepovers where the two of us would get in our pj's then cuddle in her king sized bed while we watched scary movies. Again they looked at me like something clicked but before I could ask, they changed the subject. Warren suggested we pick up some scary movies for tonight, so Kyle paid the check and we left for the video store.

At the video store, we picked up Paranormal Activity, Chopper Chicks in Zombie Town, Witchboard, both versions of the Wicker Man, and the Underworld trilogy. Warren mentioned that Ben, a British werewolf, and some of the other members of the Pack had brought movies to watch as well. Jesse was with Kyle in the check out line when the hair on the back of my neck rose. I felt like we were being watched. From the quick glance I shot at Warren, he felt it too.

After the movies were rented, the two of us ushered the others out to the car as quickly as possible. Warren and I were on high alert, two predators with the single-minded purpose of protecting the weakest of our group. The wind wasn't favoring us so neither of us could pick up a scent. We made it to the car without incident and without Jesse or Kyle finding out anything was wrong. Warren pulled out of the parking lot and I casually looked back. Just of an instant, I thought I saw red eyes and a flash of fur.

The rest of the day, I hung out with Jesse. She was like a cross between Rosalie and Alice, hyper with an attitude. It felt like we'd known each other for years and I actually looked forward to school on Monday. She caught me up on all the school gossip then helped me get settled into my new room. I now had the bedroom next to hers.

My new room was twice as big as my rooms in Forks and Phoenix combined. The bed was queen sized and all the furniture was darkly stained oak. It had an en suite and a walk in closet that Alice would've loved. God, I missed my best friend, but Jesse started to fill the hole she left behind nicely. The two of us skipped downstairs when Mercy came home because Adam was about to cook steaks on the grill in the backyard.

I helped Mercy make the salad then set out all the plates and utensils in sort of a buffet line outside while Jess made drinks. It wasn't long before we were eating and horsing around in the huge backyard. Dr. Samuel Cornick, Mercy's old roommate that still lived in her trailer on the adjoining property, joined us midway through the meal. I hadn't met him last night but he seemed nice; nice but intense, I kept catching staring at me. Jesse placed a comforting hand on my back and Mercy gave him a look when I started to get uneasy.

When I went to put my dishes in the sink, I felt someone behind me. I turned and Samuel was there. His gaze locked on my while his scent filled the room, musk and male. The power of his dominance swept out from him and crashed into me with the force of a hurricane. Even though I wasn't a werewolf the shear magnitude of it made my knees buckle. Suddenly I was in his arms and I never saw him move. I was surrounded by his scent and power, which made my mind fuzzy.

Samuel whispered words of endearment as he brought one of his hands up to stroke my cheek. I was lost in the sensations; his voice and body next to mine were my only anchor to reality. In my confused state, he attempted to guide me to the front door but our progress was halted when Jesse called my name. Something in my heart forced me to turn in her direction, then my head cleared but I was so tired I could barely stand upright; Samuel was on the other side of the room.

Adam and Mercy were in the kitchen, the told Jesse to help me get into my pajamas then down to the home theatre to watch movies. The blonde girl supported my weight and led me upstairs but not before I saw my cousin and her mate looking livid and Samuel looking ashamed. At some point, I needed to ask about that.

I spent the rest of the night curled up in Jesse's arms as we watched movies. One of her hands was tracing soothing circles on my back with her fingertips while she used the other to gently massage my scalp. It felt like the most natural thing in the world when I fell asleep in the other girl's embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Twilight Walker**

_Disclaimer: I'm still just playing around in other talented writers' toys. The only thing I own is the idea for this story and the Marks mentioned in this Chapter._

**AN: Some of you haven't read the Mercy Thompson series so I thought that I'd throw in a brief explanation of what was going on with Samuel. For those of you that have read them, I'm going to be playing around with the vamps a bit. Veggie Vamps keep the Twilight traits Stephanie Meyers came up with, while the Human Drinkers will be the traditional Hollywood type that Patricia Briggs uses in her books.**

Ch. 3: Anger, Dreams, Visions and Revelations

MPOV

I watched as Jesse helped a dazed and confused Bella out of the room. I. WAS. PISSED. As much as I loved Samuel and he would always have a place in my heart, he crossed the line tonight and I was going to kill him. The good doctor must've read my intent in my eyes because he swiftly made his way out the front door. Before I could chase after him and give the ancient wolf a good what for, Adam placed a restraining hand on my shoulder. My lover, mate and Alpha knew that the other wolf was a bit off balance and wanted to give him the chance to choose the ground for our encounter.

After ten minutes, Adam led me in the direction of my old trailer. It'd been a year since I'd actually lived there because I moved in with Adam not long after we became mates. Initially I fought against living with him because at any given moment at least a couple of the pack were crashed out at his mansion. Plus I loved the idea of having my own territory, which is why I hadn't sold it yet. My main reason for moving had been to keep the peace, once I'd accepted being Adam's mate it was impossible to live here with Samuel without bloodshed. In the end, I made the right choice because I'm now engaged and my little family keeps expanding.

Samuel was waiting for us at the kitchen table in the trailer with steaming mugs of hot chocolate. He added extra marshmallows in an attempt to soften me up. He never looked up as we entered and had taken seats at the table. I'd managed to calm down some, but as soon as I laid eyes on the bastard my anger flared.

"GOD DAMN IT SAMUEL, HOW COULD YOU," I demanded enraged.

"Isn't it bad enough you played a game with my heart when I was a sixteen? Now you have to do it to my cousin; at least with me, you pretended to love me. You just confused her with your power and if Jesse hadn't gotten there in time you'd have taken advantage of her. By throwing so much of your power at her, you had taken away her right to choose. That would've been rape," I continued harshly but at a normal volume.

Up until I was sixteen, I'd been raised in Samuel's father's, the Marrok's, pack in Aspen Creek, Montana. Sam had done everything to make me fall in love with him and I had. He was my first love, as well as my first regret. Bran had caught us kissing and had guessed Samuel's plan. Within twenty-four hours, I was back in Portland living with my mom and her new family but not before he explained that his son didn't love me, he just wanted me to bare his children. I'd been devastated by that knowledge and left without saying goodbye.

It was years later that I found out he'd outlived all of his human wives and children so he saw me as his last chance. I'd forgiven him and each of us tried to help the other repair their Soul. For some time, I'd known that Samuel felt uncomfortable being around me since becoming Adam's mate. He was jealous that Adam had everything he wanted, a mate and a family. Until tonight, Samuel had been putting increasingly more distance between us and himself. I'd hoped that he'd break down and start dating one of the women at the hospital that had been showing an interest in him.

"I'm sorry, I'm soo sorry. When I noticed the girl was another Walker, something came over me and I needed to make sure I didn't fail this time," he whispered with a voice that held ancient sorrow.

"That's no excuse. Do you have any idea what Bella has been through? Your selfishness violated Pack Law and I'm within my right to kill you, that girl was under a Mark of Safe Passage," Adam seethed while Samuel looked even more appalled with himself.

I quickly explained my cousin's story to him then the two of them explained the significance of the Mark to me. Apparently, the Mark of Safe Passage was the highest honor after the Mark of True Kinship that werewolves could bestow on non-lycanthropes. With True Kinship, the Mark gives the barer all the rights and status of a member of the Pack that placed it on them and its power prevents werewolves from attacking them. Safe Passage, like the former, has both active and passive traits. When the barer is attacked by a werewolf, the magic flares and the attacker will abruptly stop then escort them to safety. The passive element causes people to want to protect the barer and take care of them. Attacking the barer of either is an automatic death sentence.

Samuel agreed that Adam had every right to kill him, but reminded us that he hadn't actually attacked Bella at the time we'd arrived. He continued to apologize and told us he was leaving town for a couple months to clear his head. Part of me was worried about him, but at the same time my cousin had been through enough crap and didn't need his shit added on top of everything else. She came here for a fresh start, not more pain. I'd done everything I could to help Samuel, now he needed to step up to the plate and deal with his shit. Adam and I got up to head home, my mate made sure that Sam knew he needed to be out of town by sundown. Even if the time away did him some good, I doubted that I'd forgive him for what almost happened.

JPOV (Jesse)

Bella had drifted off to sleep in my arms while we watched movies with Warren and Kyle. When I walked into the kitchen to see what was had been keeping her, I was shocked and hurt. Samuel had Bella wrapped up in his arms while he murmured loving words to her. I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes and I was about to run back outside, then I noticed Bella's expression. Her eyes had been glazed over while her brow was knit in confusion. Obviously the bastard had worked some kind of werewolf mojo on her. I called out to her and tried not to let the pain and anger I was feeling leak out.

The second she heard my voice, the other girl turned to me. Her eyes were no longer glazed; they were back to their vibrant chocolate brown. Just for a brief second, I'd seen longing reflected in them as she looked at me, which made my heart flutter. Samuel was on the other side of the room the second she turned away from him but the poor girl was still weak in the knees. I rushed over to help her. Mercy and Dad had come into the kitchen, they told me to help Bella to change then take her down to the home theatre. The last thing I saw when I looked back was their pissed off expressions as they glared at Samuel.

After I had gotten the two of us changed, we met up with Warren and Kyle down in the home theatre. The brunette clung to me desperately but it got worse as the four of us watched Paranormal Activity. I had to admit the movie creeped me out too and I burrowed myself further into Bella. Eventually, I soothed her enough to fall asleep.

The two of us were stretched out on one of the large sectionals, her body draped along half of mine. My left hand was tracing the exposed skin on her lower back when she began to fidget. Her left leg found its way between mine then it inched forward until it was pressed against my sex.

"Alice," she moaned in her sleep as her hand snaked under my top, which made me gasp as she started to play with it.

After this afternoon, I'd known that consciously she was confused about her orientation, but apparently subconsciously there was no confusion at all. I tried not to respond as she ground herself into my thigh as her thigh ground into me and her hand played with my breast. As much as I wanted to, the thought of allowing myself to feel pleasure as my potential girlfriend called somebody else's name was painful. Then the dream changed. Bella cried out for Alice not to leave her then stopped.

I heard her whisper my name emotionally. Her voice increased in volume as she told me what to do to her in the dream. I gave myself over to the grinding and touching, a moan of pleasure bubbled up from deep inside me. In the back of my mind, I was thankful that this was one of the few soundproof rooms in the house. The only two people that knew what was happening were Kyle and Warren and from the sounds of it, they were having a good time themselves.

The dreaming Walker and I climaxed loudly together. While I lay there with Bella in my arms, I enjoyed the aftershocks of my first girl on girl experience. It wasn't exactly how I'd envisioned it but then nothing ever is. It gave me hope that the next time would be better and there would most definitely be a next time with Bella. When I told Dad and Mercy about the things Bella'd said at lunch, I promised that I wouldn't actively pursue her. If she came to me, all bets were off.

After what just happened, the sleeping beauty was mine, she just hadn't realized it yet. I'd stilled planned on letting her figure things out on her own but that didn't mean I had to be passive with the process. A plan already formed in my mind on how to help her along. For the flash of an instant, I thought back to Samuel and how he could manipulate Bella away from me. There was no way in Hell I was going to be letting go of her without a fight. My arms wrapped tighter around the other girl, which made her sigh contently.

APOV

For the past week, all I've done was think about Bella. My pussy of a brother forced us to leave her after that idiotic 18th birthday party I'd insisted on throwing her. That party had forced him to finally be honest with himself. When the brunette had gotten a paper cut while unwrapping a present, Edward had knocked the poor girl into a table full of glassware which caused an already bloodthirsty Jasper to go even more crazed. The problem was that he didn't shove her out of the way to save her life but because he finally realized he loved Jasper.

The two of them "Consoled" each other while Carlisle was stitching her up. The pansy felt as though he betrayed her and in his guilt, he decided it was best for us to move. We were already in Alaska when the prick led the girl I'd loved in secret out into the woods and tore her fucking heart out. I had to witness it all in a vision. I also learned the truth about her being a Walker. Instead of being allowed to go back to claim the one that was destined to be my mate, I was once again forced to adhere to Twitward's choice. While I sat here aching to be with my love, that pillow-biter was probably on all fours in his room, servicing his "Personal Ares."

Throughout the day, I'd had visions of Bella as she'd made the connection between things that Jesse girl was doing to things I'd done with her. Just a few seconds ago I had to witness my love have a very active wet dream while sleeping in another girl's arms, and then catch glimpses of my rival's plans. OH, HELL NO! I'd been too patient a hunter with the Walker; slowly and methodically, I guided her into realizing her true sexual preference. I was not going to have some bitch come in at the eleventh hour and snake my mate.

I looked into the future and found it to be very fuzzy. There were other players in the game besides me and the blonde poacher and they were affecting the outcome. The only thing I knew for certain was that Bella was in danger in more than one way. The time had come to call a family meeting and deliver an ultimatum of my own.

BPOV

I woke up in the morning in Jesse's arms, her blue eyes danced with happiness. The room reeked of sex and I didn't understand why until I remembered my dream from last night. I'd dreamt about having a slumber party with Alice. Things were normal then we started to make out which led to clothes being ripped off and the two of us made love. But then Alice pushed me off of her and left. Jesse came into the room and it was like the pixie vampire was never there. The blonde fell into the bed with a smirk. I told where to touch me as we explored each other's bodies until we orgasmed.

I turned bright red and tried to roll away but the blonde girl held me tight. My mind raced as it tried figure out why I'd had that dream. Memories flashed of all the times I'd spent with Alice; what we had done then how it'd made me feel. Jesse saw the comprehension in my eyes as it all clicked into place. I was a lesbian and I was in love with Alice Cullen, my best friend. Sobs wracked my body and Jesse never let me go, she understood that I cried for a love that was never allowed to blossom.

"It's okay, baby, I'm here for you. Everything will be alright," she soothed and I believed her.

**AN2: Looks like the Cullen's will be coming back into Bella's life soon. Will she stay with Jesse or end up with Alice? Let me know what you think. No matter which one it is, they will all get their happy ending. Hmmm…a Jesse/Bella/Alice mated threesome? Would I do something like that? *blinks innocently***


	4. Chapter 4

**The Twilight Walker**

_Disclaimer: You already know it._

**AN: Based on your comments, this will eventually be a Jesse/Bella/Alice trinity. For now, it's going to mostly be Jesse/Bella. The Cullen's aren't going to be coming back into the picture for a little bit yet.**

Ch. 4: Blood Moon

BPOV

The past two months went by in the blink of an eye. School was going well; most of the kids were just too intimidated to talk to me. Classes were out for Thanksgiving Weekend, but I needed to get a jump on my Lit paper. Renee and Mercy talked on the phone about four times a week, partly about me but mostly about the whole Walker thing. My cousin and I have been working on the basics of our powers, you know; seeing and speaking with ghosts, laying them to rest and most importantly, controlling them. Out of everything, Jesse was the best part.

The blonde human had been my girlfriend only for the past month, but our relationship was going strong. After I'd woke up from that sex dream and I realized the truth about myself, Jesse never made a move to get with me. She'd left the choice up to me. I wasn't certain if I could even think about having a relationship while I still mourned over my love for Alice. Even then, the other girl was never far from my side. I marveled at the feel of her skin and the electricity that sparked whenever she accidently brushed against me, or held my hand as we walked down the halls at school, or as we cuddled in my bed at night.

The morning after the dream, Jesse had gone out and got a whole new wardrobe. She said she wanted to update her look, which was Punk. Her new clothes were more stylish but still held that Punk edge. I never failed to notice how her silky her legs looked when she strutted through the school in her mini skirts and high heeled ankle boots. The girl definitely knew how to rock her body which gained her the admiration of all the boys. When the third dumb jock hit on her, I saw red. I shoved the bastard out of my way, slammed Jesse's back into a locker and then kissed her passionate. If that hadn't been enough to get others to back off my girl, then the large hickey I left on left side of her neck left no doubt who she belonged to.

The only shadow that marred our perfect couple status was the fact that I was still as equally in love with Alice as I was with Jesse. I tried to never let her see that. I only thought about my pixie vampire during the few times I was alone. _Why can't I just forget about her and move on,_ I thought bitterly while Jesse was taking a bath. Adam had been really cool about accepting our relationship, with the exception of that hickey. The two of us were still virgins and there had been no plans to change that status just yet. We were both enjoying the build up to that too much at the moment. Even Adam and Mercy knew we wouldn't last much longer.

Mercy had made a big spread for Thanksgiving and I was surprised when Charlie and Grandpa showed up to celebrate with us. Most of the Pack had been there too. Today, I was enjoying some quiet in the house for a change. Mercy and Adam were out on a date so Warren and Kyle had come over to babysit. Whenever I tried to concentrate on my Lit paper, Jess started to nip along my neck which made me moan. My girl was bored, so I suggested that she and Kyle hit up the video store then get some take out for us. Warren chuckled a little as I finished my paper.

The humans had been gone for over an hour and I started to get worried. Warren looked like he felt the same way. Each of us tried to call our lovers but neither answered their cell phones. The werewolf was out the door and I was at his heels. We hopped into his truck to go search for our paramours. The search ended just two and a half miles from home; Kyle's car was smashed up on the side of the road and the door had been ripped off. Fifty feet from the car, we found Jesse and Kyle's mutilated bodies. Both were still alive and some of their wounds had started to heal, a sign that they'd been attacked by a werewolf.

Warren barely controlled his wolf enough to stay human. He managed to call Adam to give him the bad news, and then we gingerly moved our loved ones to the bed of his truck. We moved slowly so that they weren't injured worse. Before I got back into the truck, I looked back into the field we found the bodies in and noticed the blink of red eyes and flash of fur. Painful memories tried to claw their way to the surface but I shook them away.

Several members of the Pack were already at the mansion by the time we got back. Daryl, Arielle – his mate, Ben, Honey and her mate – Peter, and Jo helped us move the injured inside and get them to the silver re-enforced holding rooms downstairs. All the men went back to the attack site in an attempt to pick up the scent of the Rogue that had done it. Me and the other women began cleaning the bodies. An enraged Adam had torn the front door off its hinges when he and Mercy arrived, the rest of the Pack behind them.

The sight of my Jesse, broken and bloody stirred up my past. There was no way I wanted to relive that nightmare. Honey tried to clean some of her wounds and I snapped; nobody touched her but me. Without thinking, I attacked her. In the state I was in, she backhanded me and I flew across the room. The other woman didn't press her advantage because she understood the protective rage I felt. I picked myself up then licked blood from the corner of my mouth and froze. My eyes went wide as my worst fear was confirmed.

All the assembled werewolves and Mercy could smell my fear and anguish. I still wore my jacket; my hand reached into a pocket and pulled out my cell phone. The first call I made was to Charlie, I told him to either go up to Seattle or stay at La Push for a few days. He wanted to know more but I just ordered him to do it then hung up. The second call I made was to a biker bar on the outskirts of Phoenix, I wasn't surprised when I got the automated out of service message. Once that call was ended, my emotions were back under control and I clam, dead calm as I made my final call.

"Hello, Pretty-pretty, I'm afraid Finn isn't here but I'm willing to come out and play," a psychotic baby doll voice said on the other end.

"You're dead, bitch. This time I'll make sure of it myself," I replied in an icy whisper then hung up.

All eyes were still on me as I walked to my injured lover and kissed on the head.

"My life for yours, baby, it's a fair trade. She won't get you," I vowed.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Twilight Walker**

_Disclaimer: I'm not SM or Patricia Briggs. I don't own their respective works, I'm just having some fun with them._

Ch. 5: Forgotten Nightmare

MPOV

Adam had been enraged from the moment we learned that Jesse and Kyle had been attacked by a rogue werewolf. I knew what little control he regained since seeing his daughter was still breathing was being stretched to its limit. Bella knew the Rogue and I needed to get as many answers as I could before he snapped and my cousin paid the price. Before the brunette bolted out of the room, I began my interrogation.

"Bells, what's going on? Who attacked Jesse and Kyle? What did you mean when you said 'My life for yours, baby, it's a fair trade'," I asked quickly.

"Four years ago, the Kansas City pack split in half. Finn O'Rourke was the Alpha of the new pack and wanted to find fresh territory. He sent his sister, Fiona, to scout out Phoenix. Like her brother, Fiona was an old wolf. Turned out she was borderline when she was human and the lycanthropy just made her bug nuts. While scouting around, she somehow came across my scent and became…convinced that I belonged to her. She notified Finn that there was no other pack in the area then started to stalk me.

"During a school field trip the psychotic bitch kidnapped me. She kept me kept me bound and locked in a closet. For days, she never fed me, only told me all of the things she was going to do to me. Fiona wanted me starved and scared to death so I would fight her as she raped and forced a mate bond on me. Finn, the pack and my mom showed up just in time to save me. To keep my mom from demanding his sister's life, Finn gave me a Mark of Safe Passage with the condition that if anyone asked it was for 'services rendered'.

"A few months before I moved to Forks, mom got a call from Finn requesting her help with a couple of Nomads that were causing problems. He went on to explain that they'd killed his sister. Renee agreed to help and after the vampires had been dealt with everything was supposed to go back to normal. Instead, I kept seeing a pale skinned, red-eyed, Fiona everywhere I went. At night she whispered to me. Finn swore his sister was dead and that they were only nightmares I was having.

"Eventually, I decided to live with Charlie to get away from the psycho that haunted my sleep. I tried to forget everything that had happened. While hanging out with the Cullen's, Emmett found a Riley Jenson novel my friend Angela gave me and read the back cover. The book was sort of a thriller; Riley Jenson was the half-vampire/half-werewolf main character. When he started to make fun of me, Carlisle told us that he knew a legend about a werewolf that had been changed into a vampire.

"Until tonight, I truly believed he was just yanking our cranks. When we got Jesse and Kyle into Warren's truck earlier, I looked back and caught a brief glimpse of red eyes and fur. The fact that Honey was able to hit me when I attacked her, instead of grappling me means that the Phoenix pack has been wiped out; which I confirmed when I eventually called Finn's cell phone and Fiona answered," Bella explained then hung her head in shame.

"Bella, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You said it yourself; you'd been convinced into believing that it was just a nightmare. That Fiona was dead in you were only imagining what you had seen," Adam said as calmly as he could manage. His wolf was so close to the surface that his eyes were yellow.

"What about Kyle and Jesse? Will they end up like that thing that attacked them," Warren asked fearfully. Adam and I shared a panicked look as well.

"If they aren't already screaming about being on fire, then Fiona didn't inject them with her vampire venom. All they have to worry about is the lycanthropy," the young walker answered and relief washed through me.

There was a part of me that wished Samuel was here but he'd extended his vacation for another six months. I hoped that meant that he found somebody and wasn't just avoiding me or Bella. Thinking of my teenage flame reminded me that we should call Bran and let him know everything that had happened. My mate guessed my thoughts and nodded his approval. I was already on the phone with the Marrok as the majority of us made our way upstairs.

Bran Cornick was probably the most ancient werewolf in the world. After I finished filling him in, he confirmed the truth of the story Dr. Cullen had told Bella and actually gave me the details.

Didyme, the human sister Aro, one of the three vampire Volturi Kings, had been infected with lycanthropy before she married Marcus, another of the Volturi Kings. On their wedding night, Marcus bit her and pumped her full of his venom, not knowing her secret. During the next full moon he learned the truth but his love for her was greater than anything. He agreed to keep the secret. For years they were successful, but their happiness was ruined when Aro learned Didyme was an undead werewolf. The enraged ruler secretly had her destroyed and blamed the Romanian Coven for her death. The rest was vampire history.

Just before I ended the call, Bran told me that he and his younger son, Charles would fly up in the morning. We were not to do anything until they arrived. Thanks to a werewolf's sensitive hearing, I didn't have to explain anything to the rest of the pack because they heard every word. Only Bella needed to be brought up to speed and I just gave her the Cliff's Notes version.

BPOV

While Mercy was busy in the kitchen and Adam went over possible hunting strategies with the pack, I went down to check on my love. I gave her another kiss on her forehead then snuck out of the house. Unlike Mercy, I was raised by my own kind so I knew exactly what I could do with my powers. I didn't want anyone else getting hurt. Besides, Cybil had a date with my fangs and I didn't want to keep her waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Twilight Walker**

_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea. Everything else belongs to their respective owners._

Ch. 6: History Lesson?

BPOV

As soon as I was safely outside the house, I ran off into the night. Now that I wasn't really pretending to be human anymore, I used my full speed. Well, full speed for my human form. My coyote self had heightened senses and more speed than a vampire or werewolf. In my current two-legged form, my I retained a fraction of the heightened senses and could move two and a half times faster than a normal human.

Within a couple of minutes I was in the parking lot of an all night Stop-N-Rob where I slowed down to a normal walk. There was something I needed to get from the convenience store before I sent the Vampwolf Bitch back to Hell where she belonged. I had forty dollars crumpled in my pants pocket, which was more than enough for a Zippo and a can of lighter fluid. The lighter I picked out was metallic brown with an etching of a desert scene of a coyote howling at the moon.

I filled the Zippo as soon as I left the store, place the three-quarters full can of fluid in my back pocket, and then made a beeline for the scrub land outside of town. There was no need for innocent people to get hurt. Memories of my captivity flashed before my eyes; images of things I never told anyone, not even the pack a few minutes ago. Fiona had enjoyed raping and killing girls outside the closet she kept me in. Then the sick harpy would open the door so that I saw just a flash of the blood and mangled bodies. I vowed that she would never harm anyone else again.

MPOV

Adam and the pack discussed hunting strategies to help themselves calm down some more. That was their way, me, when I was upset there were only two things that helped and that was cleaning or baking. That was why the smell of fresh brownies filled the house. I pulled the first batch out of the oven then placed the second one in.

Ben snatched a hot brownie before the plate hit table. I watched with satisfaction as the rest of the pack jockeyed to see who would get the remaining brownies and who would be forced to wait for the next batch. That was when I first noticed that something was wrong. Bella wasn't here. My next thought was that she was down with Jesse, and then I remembered what she'd said about a fair trade.

A barrage of power words flew out of my mouth, those expletives that mechanics used when car parts were being difficult. Most of the pack looked at me in shock while Ben looked impressed. Adam and Warren just smiled until they realized, simultaneously, what was wrong.

"Where's Bella," my mate asked with alarm.

We quickly searched the house but I already knew she was gone. In many ways, my cousin and I were a lot alike. That was how I knew she had gone off to face Fiona alone, she hadn't wanted anyone else hurt by what she thought was her problem. Adam found her scent out the back door then ordered the pack to phase so the trail could be followed easier. Daryl, Adam's Second, was ordered to stay behind to protect Jesse and Kyle with about half the wolves present.

I had thought that Daryl might protest but he nodded in agreement. He understood that Warren wanted his pound of flesh for what happed to his lover and wasn't going to stand in his way of getting it. A while back the two wolves had had a fight and Daryl learned that Warren was far more dominant than he was; the Third-in-Command had never wanted to be Second, he was content to be left alone. Since then, the two have worked as a more cohesive unit. They weren't bosom buddies by any stretch of the imagination but they were on better terms.

Werewolf packs hunted silently in cities so as not to draw undo attention to their presence or activities. Despite it still being a busy time of night, we moved through the shadows noiselessly. I prayed we weren't too late.

BPOV

I was about five miles southwest of the Tri-Cities when I stopped. Fiona stood in about a hundred yards off watching me. Something started to worm its way from the back of my mind. At first I just dismissed it as déjà vu because of what happened in Phoenix. The words Little Big Horn popped into my head as my brain caught up with what my nose had tried to tell it. Fiona wasn't alone, there were three others lurking out there as well.

Just like that arrogant prick, Custer, I hadn't believed my enemy to be any real threat. Unlike the infamous general who violated orders and got his men killed, I was the only one that was going to die as a result of my stupidity. Well, if I was about to die, that bloodthirsty bitch was coming with me.

Every instinct in me screamed to change into my coyote self. My alter ego had fangs and claws that could protect me from danger. Unfortunately, plan called for me to use my Walker powers and for that I needed to stay human. When I was older and more experienced, I'd be able to work the magic in my blood in both forms. I walked cautiously until I was only a few feet away from my one time captor.

"So, the pretty-pretty wants to play with me now," Fiona taunted in a sickeningly sweet, childlike, voice that still held an Irish brogue.

I lunged at her in an attempt to shut her psycho ramblings up. There was a flash of white, a loud crack then pain as she back handed me. I hit the ground and her foot connected with my side. I felt some ribs break and the pain made it difficult to breath. I tried to scramble away but her next attack broke my left leg. The next thing I knew, she threw through the air. I hit a rock when I landed with such force I felt my right clavicle snap along with a couple of more ribs.

_FIGHT BACK,_ my mind screamed but I needed to stick with the plan. The abomination needed to think I was completely helpless. My left eye had started to swell shut from her backhand, so I watched with my good eye as she slowly strutted to where I was collapsed on the ground. The whole time she gloated and told me all the nasty things she would do to me while I was still alive, then when I was dead. She looked confused when I started to laugh when she leaned over me.

"When you were just a werewolf, you were stronger than me. Now that you're a dead thing, I own your ass," I spat out as I drew all my power to me.

"FREEZE," I commanded as I released the magic and relished the horror struck look in the fiend's eyes when she realized she was nothing more than a statue.

I fought the pain and the blackness that threatened to swallow me as I crawled back from the immobile undead wolf. After a few minutes of struggling, I managed to free the lighter fluid can from my back pocket then squirted the contents on Fiona. The terror in her expression made be giddy as she watched me light the Zippo then press the small flame to her coated skin. I heard her death screams, wolves fighting and a car stop then the darkness devoured me.

APOV

As soon as I'd had the vision of my Bella running off the face that thing, my family and I were in a couple of cars racing to get there in time. One possible outcome showed me that we had to bring clothes for the wolves and her cousin. I was behind the wheel of my Porsche; Carlisle was in the passenger's seat while Esme sat in the back. Rosalie and my brothers were in the Escalade behind us. I watched as my love crawled away from the beast then lit her on fire before she collapsed. I violently threw the car in park then flashed to the wounded girl's side, my family not far behind me.

Bella was a broken and bloodied mess. Sobs wracked my body as it became obvious that I was useless at the moment. I wasn't even able to hold her because it might've injured her more. Carlisle made a quick examination then gently moved the wounded Walker to the backseat of the Escalade. I was barely away of Esme passing out clothes to the pack and Mercy, my major focus was on the broken girl that was my life.

My father and brothers drove Bella to the hospital. The next thing I knew, I was in the Porsche with my sister, mother and Mercy. Esme drove conscientiously but swiftly to catch up with the others. The rest of the pack were waiting for rides and would join us there.

The next two hours in the waiting room were unbearable as we waited for news. Carlisle finally came in with a tally of her injuries and to let us know Bella was stable. She had a compound fracture in her left femur; four broken ribs on her left side, which punctured her lung; six broken ribs on the right side; a broken right clavicle; a fractured left cheek bone; and a concussion to round things off. She was currently in a medically induced coma. She would be on a minimum of three months bed rest while she healed.

"I might know a way to shorten that time," a man said from behind my father.

Mercy, Adam, my family and I all looked around my father to see Bran Cornick, the Marrok and an old friend of Carlisle's, walk into the waiting room.

"You're early," Mercy said and looked comforted by his presence.

"I figured if your cousin was anything like you then she would already be in trouble, so I had Hank fly me up. If Charles is still needed, he'll fly up in the morning with his Anna. I trust he is no longer required," the Marrok commented then arched an eyebrow at Adam.

The Alpha shook his head once. That was all the confirmation Bran needed so he focused his attention on Carlisle then waited.

"Hello old friend, it has been too long. How exactly can Bella's healing time be shortened," my father asked his expression a mixture of concern and curiosity.

"If she were part of a pack, healing energy could be passed to her. Thanks to Adam, we now know that Walkers can be made members of a pack. Normally all that is required is consent, a bit of the Alpha's flesh and blood and a couple of lines of ritual. As Bella is unconscious, she cannot give her consent, but there is still a way; I am old enough that I can force a pack bond without consent," Bran explained.

My mind went over what he told us. If a Walker can be made a part of a pack, there was also the chance that they could be turned into a vampire. Hell, the abominations that were destroyed tonight were proof that anything was possible. But was I ready to force this kind of existence on Bella without her knowledge, no I wasn't. However, I was more than willing to allow someone else to do it and become the focus of my Angel's wrath. I looked over at Mercy and knew the same thoughts had passed through her mind as well.

"Do it," the older Walker whispered after a lengthy silence.

Bran nodded and Carlisle led him to Bella's private room with me on their heels. When the door shut behind me, the Marrok tore a small piece of flesh from his arm then opened the unconscious girl's mouth and forced her to swallow it. Once he was satisfied that it had gone down the right pipe and Bella was in no danger of choking, he lightly touched the fingertips of his right hand to her heart.

"Mine to protect and love; now and forever more," he said then power flowed from him into her.

For several minutes, the air in the room vibrated with the Marrok's power. Then it stopped. Bran removed his fingertips from my love then looked at Carlisle.

"Keep her in the coma for the next few days. Her body will accept more healing energy while she is unconscious," he explained while my father nodded.

When the two men left the room in quiet conversation, I crawled into the hospital bed and carefully snuggled into Bella. Her scent was off because of all the blood transfusions but it was better than her being dead. The heart monitor spiked and I was a bit smug that her body still reacted to me, even in a coma.

BrPOV

I left Mercy, Adam and the Cullen's at the hospital and went to check on Jesse and Kyle. My son, Charles, confessed that he once told his mate, Anna, that I rarely did things for simple reasons. Tonight was no exception to that assessment. By forcing the pack bond on Bella, I made it so no werewolf in North America would even consider attacking her, but I gained more in return. Over the centuries I had become highly adept at reading people and situations. Unless I missed the mark, which hardly ever happens, I just gained more than a Walker and her powers for my pack.

There was another reason for doing it outside of what my pack gained. I loved Mercedes like a daughter but I had made more than a few mistakes raising her. This was a chance to redeem myself, not just in her eyes but my own.

JPOV

My eyes fluttered open and the memory of last night's attack came back to my full force. I sat bolt upright in the bed then winced because my bones and joints ached and felt like Jell-O. Tentatively, I felt for my injuries but they were gone. Movement made me turn my head; my dad was sitting in the chair next to me.

"Your wounds are healed, but you're now a werewolf. I'm sorry I didn't keep you safe. I never wanted this life for you," he said painfully.

"Daddy, this is not your fault. I would've eventually asked for it," I admitted.

Mercy came in and helped me to the shower. She told me that Kyle had waked about an hour before me and was being fussed over by Warren. When I asked where Bella was, she broke down then told me what happened. A ten minute shower and change of clothes later, she was driving me to the hospital.

I was pissed off that my baby had gone off and done something stupid that nearly took her away from me. Yet, at the same time I found it oddly romantic that she loved me enough to hunt down the sucker-punching bitch that attacked me. Before we left the mansion, dad told me that I'd been cleared to stay with Bella until she was out of the hospital. Mercy handed me a packed overnight bag when she dropped me off then told me what room Bells was in.

From what I had always been told, the smell of blood and pain in a hospital should've made my wolf hungry and take control. Only the fact the Bella needed me kept the pending violence at bay. I all but ran up to the room. As I opened the door, I noticed some black haired, golden-eyed, skank cuddle up to my baby.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Twilight Walker**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mercy Thompson or Twilight. I'm just borrowing them._

Ch. 7: Mated Trinity

APOV

I was gently snuggled into Bella's side when the door to her hospital room opened. The blonde poacher that had attempted to snake my mate from underneath me waltzed in then gave me a challenging glare. Before I extricated myself from my Angel's side, the slut grabbed my hair and started to pull. Somehow, her free hand brushed against the comatose Walker and then everything changed.

Power surged around and through us. Jesse, Bella and I fused into a single being as waves of love, lust and euphoria flowed between us. I knew, without a doubt that these two women were my mates; nothing would ever separate us. Every one of my Angel's features had been branded into my memory the first day I'd seen her in Forks, so I took a moment to etch my other third's features there as well.

Jesse's blonde hair styled short and spiky, much like my own. Her crystalline blue eyes complimented her elfin features while her petite body had all the sinfully right curves. She was a bewitching Nymph and I fully understood how our Angel fell from Grace for her. Her scent, just as intoxicating as Bella's; it smelled like jasmine and summer nights.

Where our three bodies touched, electricity surged through us and made our skin tingle. The mixed scents of our arousal hung thick in the air. I held on to control by my fingertips and watched a similar struggle play out in Jesse's eyes. The only thing that had stopped us from losing it was a growl from an unexpected source.

BPOV

I wasn't able to move, something prevented it. On some level I was aware of pain but it was floating far above me. Then I felt fire slide down my throat then I wasn't alone. I felt many others and heard a man's voice, the Marrok, in my head. He told me that me that I was in the hospital and the doctor had put me in a coma because of all the damage. Bran went on to explain how I was now a part of his pack and how, like Mercy before me, I was his daughter now. I felt as energy flowed from the pack to me then started to heal my broken form.

Suddenly, two missing parts of my Soul snapped into place and I felt Jesse and Alice surround me. They overshadowed the other presences and brought a storm of emotions with them. Something animalistic forced me to claw my way back to consciousness. The need to hear my mates scream my name as I fucked them into submission was all consuming.

With a growl, my eyes flew open but all I saw was blinding light. Despite the crippling pain, I snarled and gnashed as I fought to find then claim what was mine.

_ISABELLA, STOP AND GO BACK TO SLEEP,_ Bran shouted in my head and I was unable to resist the power of my Alpha's command.

JPOV

Bella's growl had been enough to snap Alice and me back to reality. Her subsequent lustful attack, while damn hot on the surface, caused the two of us to be worried that our mate would hurt herself even more. I tried to force her back into the bed while Alice pressed the call button for the nurse. Thankfully, Dr. Cullen arrived seconds later with my dad, Mercy and the Marrok. Just as suddenly as she'd snapped out of her coma, Bella fell back into the bed unconscious.

"What in the name of all that is Holy happened," Carlisle demanded as he made arrangements for Bella to have tests done to make sure she was okay.

"The Trinity Bond was formed," Bran stated matter-of-factly.

Everyone stared at him blankly. Then we all started to ask questions at once and he held up his hand for silence. When he spoke, though his answer was directed at the group, he kept his gaze on me and Alice.

"When a shapeshifter meets their Soul Mate, they do something called Imprinting. Their imprint becomes their reason for living, other than that there is nothing extra involved. Werewolves have Mate Bonds. Mate Bonds are different than Imprinting because they grant certain gifts to each party. Normally, a wolf's human half falls in love then at some point the wolf accepts that person as being the Soul Mate and forms the Bond.

"With my son, Charles, it happened in reverse. His wolf chose a mate then created the Mate Bond and left his human half scrambling to catch up. Trinity Bonds are Mate Bonds that obviously form between three people. They are exceedingly rare and are only formed between a wolf and two other supernatural creatures; the last recorded one was formed in York, during the English Civil War.

"The majority of Trinity Bonds have been between a man and two women. The last one was between two men and a woman. That particular bond had a male Fey, a male vampire with a female wolf. This being the first same gender Trinity, there is no telling what gifts the Bond will bring. The only thing I can say about it for certain is that it will remain unstable until Bella is fully recovered and the three of them consummate their Bond," he explained.

"That doesn't sound very good. Isn't there something we can do," my dad asked while Mercy looked at us with concern.

"As Bella is now a member of my Marrok Pack, that makes Jesse and Alice de facto members. The lust those three are generating is already starting to effect my wolves. If you bring Jesse into your Pack, that might thin it out some more. I called Angus last night and told him about his granddaughter, he should be here in an hour.

"Since Alice is mated to her and your daughter, she can be made a member of a Pack. Angus was upset that Bella was not made a part of the Emerald City Pack but he might settle for Alice. Once she is a part of his Pack, their lust might be thinned out enough to help them keep control. That does not mean that there will not be flare ups of lust but the girls will be more controlled," the Marrok replied.

"I would suggest that once Bella is back from getting x-rays and such, she be moved somewhere more private. I can have medical equipment set up at my home or yours, Mr. Hauptman," Dr. Cullen offered in an obvious attempt to prevent any lust induced accidents happening in the hospital.

"As much as I would like the girls under my watchful eye, my Pack doesn't have a doctor. Go ahead and set Bella up at your place, Doc, I think a house full of vampires can keep those three under control. And since we're family now, call me Adam," dad said with a reluctant grin.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence and it is Carlisle, Adam. Besides, I have no doubt that you and your wolves will be visiting quite often," Carlisle chucked as he replied.

"You can bet your sweet Aunt Ida on that," dad retorted with a laugh.

When the nurse showed up, she and Carlisle took Bella for x-rays and dad and Bran went outside to discuss something in private. Mercy gave me and Alice a knowing look then inhaled deeply.

"I think since the three of you girls are going to be spending all your time together, it's high time for The Talk," she intoned with parental authority.

For the next half hour, I wanted to crawl into a hole and die from embarrassment as my soon-to-be stepmother went into graphic detail about sex. Especially about sex between women, which she claimed to have to firsthand experience with but her college roommates had more than their fare share. It looked like Alice felt the same way about the conversation that I did. Mercy had too much fun making us squirm.

Angus finally arrived and he and Daddy brought Alice and me into our respective Packs; with the Marrok's help, they'd been able to bypass the whole Full Moon Ceremony. To say the experience was a bit traumatic was a major understatement. We comforted each other while we waited for our mate to be wheeled back into the room.

After what seemed like forever, Bella was wheeled back into the room and we were ushered out so that Mercy could get her dressed in street clothes, and then we were out of there. Carlisle had borrowed and Ambulance to transport the sleeping Walker. My stomach growled as soon as we made it to the Cullen mansion, which was a mile away from my house, and Alice dragged me into the kitchen to fix me something to eat while Bella was situated up in our room. When I finished with the food, we trudged upstairs and cuddled up with our mate in the California King sized bed and before long I was asleep, which is what my weary mind needed.

**AN: We've reached a point in the story where you, my awesome readers, get to choose something for the story. What gifts do you think the Trinity Bond should give our girls?**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Twilight Walker**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Everything else belongs to their respective owners._

Ch. 8: Getting Assertive

BPOV

It was the last of school before the Christmas Break and I'd been confined to bed rest for a month. Thanks to the healing energy that Bran sent to me through the pack bonds, I'd fully recovered from my injuries but Carlisle hadn't given me a clean bill of health yet. The Trinity Bond that I shared with Alice and Jesse had gotten wild again, which had caused almost non-stop orgies in our respective packs, and with the Cullen's as well. Until the good doctor gives the thumbs up, there was no way to get the lust under control.

To make matters worse, my mates used the past four weeks to torment me. Not once in all that time had either one of them touched me. In fact, they went so far as to hide the vibrator and toys Renee had gotten me when she'd come out for a visit. All the while, the two of them engaged in some rather intense making out/petting. It was their way of punishing me for running off on my own and getting hurt. So I was sitting on our bed, severely sexually frustrated and bored out of my mind while I waited for the loves of my existence to get home from school.

My stomach started to rumble which made head for the kitchen. Carlisle had taken the day off, he and Esme had just finished enjoying the side effects of my frustration as I walked by their room. What I heard as I passed made me stop in my tracks and pissed me off to no end.

"Darling, as much as I have enjoyed the past month, you need to give Bella her clean bill of health. I know that the Alphas asked you to put it off until after the holidays but it is not fair to her or her mates. You need to do the right thing," Esme commented.

I stood rooted in place because it had taken a few minutes to get my anger reigned in. When I finally spoke, my voice was deadly cold.

"If I were you, I'd call my co-conspirators and tell them the jig is up. Then I'd alert the bulk of the family that you're all going on an extended hunting trip while being indecisive so Alice won't suspect anything. I'm going out to pick some stuff up, then this Bond shit is getting settled once and for all," I hissed then stormed out to the garage.

When I returned to the Cullen mansion after my errands, the place was empty. I looked over at the antique clock on the mantle and saw that there was still an hour left before my minxes got back from school. That gave me plenty of time to set things up. I tried very hard not to thing of any plans; Alice wasn't going to get any warning from me.

APOV

I wanted this school day to end already. My siblings were going out Christmas shopping and as much as I wanted to go, the need to tease Bella by making Jesse cum was too hard to resist. My Nymph and I almost felt bad about torturing our Angel, but she had brought it on herself by nearly getting killed. Once my father said Bella was up to it, I fully intended on taking hers and Jesse's virginity at the same time. They needed to learn just how much of an Alpha Bitch I could be.

Jesse's nostrils flared as she smelled my arousal and shot me a questioning look. I smirked then gave her a look that promised some major playtime after school. The petite blonde shivered with anticipation and her own arousal spiked. As soon as the bell rang, we were headed home. _God, I wish Carlisle would just give Bella the all clear already,_ I thought when we walked through our front door.

The werewolf tossed her messenger bag on the couch and my backpack followed it. We were already making out as we climbed the stairs. I wanted to be in our room so I could tear her Punk Princess outfit off her. Jesse kicked open the bedroom door and we scrambled inside only to be stopped in our tracks when Bella spoke.

"It's about time you little sluts showed up. I think you've kept me waiting long enough and now I'll have to punish you even more," she snarled at us.

We turned to look at her then gaped uncontrollably. Bella was standing halfway between the door and the bed. She wore skintight riding breeches, calf-high black leather boots and black velvet fitted riding jacket with a blood red cravat at her throat. Her brown locks were pinned up in a tight bun and lightly slapped a very sturdy looking riding crop against the side of her right boot. The expression she directed at us was very smug.

"Stay where you are Alice and don't move a muscle," she ordered.

I felt a wave of something settle over me and I discovered I couldn't move at all. No matter how hard I struggled. Bella laughed at my efforts but Jesse looked scared, this was a side of our sweet girl that we never dreamed existed.

"Silly vampire, your kind feared my people for a very good reason. Our greatest power was the ability to control the Dead; and vampires, by their very nature are dead," the Walker gloated and I realized this was how she was able to kill that abomination, Fiona.

She turned her attention away from me and focused on the werewolf. The riding crop raised slightly and the end pointed at a spot a couple of feet in front of me.

"Strip then stand in that spot facing the Pixie," she commanded.

Jesse was about to comply when she unexpectedly stopped. A wicked smile crossed her lips and she glared at the brunette.

"NO," the blonde yelled in defiance.

With Bella sufficiently distracted, I tried to puzzle my way out of my current predicament. This power was a part of her; I could feel her in it. The Walker was a part of me, so through the Trinity Bond I should be able to use her power as my own. As soon as I worked that out, I was free. Jesse noticed when I started to move and the two of us tackled Bella onto the bed. The startled girl was trapped between the Nymph and me.

"Sweetness, you forgot that you're a part of me and therefore, so are your powers," I purred seductively then watched as her eyes glazed over with an unexpected vision of what Jesse and I planned to do with her.

Bella let out a whimper then tried to break free and salvage some portion of her former advantage. Unfortunately, she was stuck between a wolf and hard body. We stripped her in seconds then trailed our tongues along her body. The poor thing attempted to keep from making noise but I wasn't going to let her get away with that. Following my lead, Jesse and I sucked on her nipples. When she still refused to make any noise, we bit down on them hard and flicked them mercilessly with the tips of our tongues.

Our Angel quickly learned her lesson and soon the room was filled with her pleasured moans and whimpers. When I was assured that she wouldn't try to do anything stupid, I positioned myself between the girls and ran my fingers along both of their already dripping slits. After a few minutes of teasing, I placed the tips of two of my fingers at their openings then gave their clits a lick. Without giving them time to react, I thrust the fingers inside them and popped their cherries simultaneously. I used the pads of my thumbs to work their clits and both girls started to buck their hips as they rode my fingers to their first orgasms of the night.

I licked my fingers clean while their bodies trembled with aftershocks then I climbed between them and gave each one a loving kiss on the lips. The Trinity Bond stabilized and settled firmly into place as we spent the rest of the night exploring each other and screaming out our pleasure. Jesse and Bella fell into an exhausted sleep around 9 p.m. I took the Walkers normal position in the middle and held the other two against me until morning.

Both girls woke up within minutes of each other. They wormed their way closer to me and sighed in contentment.

"I really thought I was going to have the upper hand for once," Bella grumbled as she nuzzled her face into the crook on the right side of my neck.

Jesse and I giggled and said at the same time then I replied, "You really were kind of sexy being all dominant but you don't have any real practice at it."

Eventually, we crawled out of our oversized bed and took a quick shower. Then we adjourned to the kitchen where I made them French Toast, fried Canadian bacon and fresh strawberries with cream. After I watched them eat, we talked about what little we had learned about our Bond last night. The three of us agreed that over the holidays we needed to play around with it as see what else we learned.

When the discussion was finished, we practically flew back upstairs for round two. I wondered how many rounds there'd be before the others returned on Sunday.

**AN: I think in the next chapter I'll go into more detail about their Trinity Bond powers. I will say that part of it will be Bella being able to see the present.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Twilight Walker**

_Disclaimer: Twilight and Mercy Thompson are strictly owned by their respective authors._

Ch. 9: Payback is Two Bitches and a Pixie Vampire

BPOV

Despite the Trinity Bond finally being stable, my mates and I hardly left our room during the whole Christmas Break. The few times we had, either the Cullen's or Adam and his pack had caught us in compromising positions. I remember the last time it happened; Jesse and I had just finished eating sushi off of a naked Alice and had moved on to dessert. I had been licking whipped cream from her breast while Jess devoured a mix of caramel sauce and the Pixie's juices from her slit. There was going to be a joint vampire/werewolf Christmas Eve dinner and everyone had walked in on us. The three of us bolted up to our en suite to clean up then went back downstairs to face the music.

To say Adam, Mercy, Carlisle and Esme had been upset was an understatement. However, guilt over keeping us from settling our Bond so they reaped the benefits had kept us out of trouble. The girls and I agreed to keep our sexcapades confined to rooms, whether at the Cullen mansion or Adam's. Of course we ended up breaking that promise in the back of Mercy's VW Bus when the three of us had gone out Christmas shopping. Anyway, after it had gotten out what was done to us, our vampire family and respective packs had been placed on a sex embargo by all the females. None of them were supposed to get any until mid-January which made all the guys kind of bitchy, especially Emmett. To add to our bear of a brother's torture, Rosalie had made a point of asking if she could join us for one of our romps.

Whenever we weren't locked away, lost in our passion, we played around with the Trinity Bond. Carlisle, Adam, Bran and Gramps were also interested in finding out more about it. The first thing we learned after the fact that we had access to each other's powers, was that my weird mental muteness covered Alice and Jesse as well. We also learned that the three of us could share a strange form of silent communication. Instead of what would be considered conventional telepathy or even empathy, we sent mental pictures; snapshots that showed what we thought or felt. Bran was thrilled when he heard about it then speculated that we might learn how to send those pictures through our Pack Bonds.

The most obvious thing about our Trinity Bond was that it seemed keyed to Alice's original gift. Where the pixie like vampire saw the future, I could see the present and everyone assumed that Jesse was going to be able to see the past. Unlike the others, I highly doubted that. Something told me her power was something completely different and she already knew what it was but was holding out on us. Jesse often constricted the Bonds to keep us from figuring out what she was doing.

After practice, the three of us either went out to shoot pool with Ben and our brothers or played poker at one of the mansions. Our blonde elfin mate turned out to be quite the pool hustler and card sharp. Her winnings were how we paid for our Christmas presents to everyone.

Today was January 3; school was going to start back up again on Monday. In the mean time, the three of us had made our way to the out of the way field where the Emerald City and Columbia Basin Packs were holding their annual football game. Carlisle and Edward had joined Gramps' team while Emmett and Jasper went with Adam. By unspoken agreement, all the women sat on the sidelines thanks in part to the anachronistic werewolf mentality that saw women as the weaker sex. Mostly it had to do with the fact that the last time the girls played, they caused more injuries than the men.

Both sides lined up for the kick off, Emerald City were kicking and Columbia Basin receiving. Alice had a vision of Emmett returning the kick for the first touchdown of the game. Through our link, Jess and I had seen it as well.

"Hey Emmett, five thousand says you miss the catch," the blonde wolf yelled while the Pixie and I looked at her incredulously.

"You're on, Punkster, this is going to be the easiest bet I've ever one," Emmett shot back with a cocky smile.

Angus, who learned how to kick a ball on the soccer pitches of Ireland, kicked the ball square on. Emmett got under it, at the same time Alice and I felt Jesse pull power through the Trinity Bond, but the ball slipped through his fingers. When he had gotten over the initial shock of his failure, he tried to pick up the ball but ended up kicking it out of bounds. The men got lost in their game but Alice and I had something better to focus on. We figured out what Jess had kept from us; her power was probability manipulation. The possibilities were just too delicious to pass up.

I focused on visions of the huddles as they happened, Alice searched the future of the out comes and Jess changed the outcomes to suit her whim. In the process, we made countless side bets with our siblings and made a healthy chunk of change. Between the three of us, we kept the game at zero-zero from beginning to end. Angus and Adam decided to double their initial pot then each chose a charity to split the money between. The two Alphas looked at us with narrowed eyes like they figured out we were behind all the fumbles and everything.

I stepped out the car in the school parking lot and the air held a strange tension to it. More than likely it was because I'd been running late getting ready and they arrived before me. The whispers from the students I passed on my way into the building alerted me to why it was so tense. During my absence, Jesse and Alice had been pretty blatant with their pda's. The other students had known that the werewolf and I were an item and anticipated violence at my return.

My mates were lounging suggestively against Alice's locker. All the students' eyes followed me as I stalked over to the girls everyone believed betrayed me. I heard a lot of gasps when I savagely kissed my lovers then pulled them into me possessively. The three of us smirked at their dropped jaws as we continued down the hall to our first class.

**AN: Sorry its taken a while to update. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Twilight Walker**

_Disclaimer: Twilight and the Mercy Thompson series are the exclusive property of their respective authors._

**AN: Sorry this is a short chapter but I wanted to give y'all a little something while I plan out the next chapter. Now for some business, my freaky darlings. After re-reading Sun and Moon, I decided to rewrite it and ended up with Twilight Blues. As I see it there are three choices: I could keep Sun and Moon on hiatus until a few of my other stories are finished then try to come up with a way to finish it; I could just delete it; or I could put the story up for adoption. What do you think?**

Ch. 10: Old Enemy

APOV

I lay in the middle of our bed surrounded by warmth, one of my Soul Mates tucked into either side of my body. It was my usual position whenever we were bed. Once we left the confines of our room, Bella was placed safely between Jessi and me; the two strongest protecting our heart. It wasn't that we thought she was weak by any means; her destruction of that psychotic bitch was proof of that. The problem was that we nearly lost her and weren't going to take any chances of that happening again. It surprised me when she accepted the arrangement without comment. Jess believed that despite the bravado she showed, the walker had been freaked out about how it could've ended. The alarm went off and each of us knew we only had a few hours left before we went our separate ways.

Bella's return to school had been eventful. After her little display when she first arrived, the brunette went overboard. Her show of dominance escalated throughout the day until she'd forced the two of us into an empty class room, bent us over the teacher's desk then fucked us senseless. My vision showed me we wouldn't get caught but then she bit first my ass then Jessi's while thrusting her nimble digits into our centers. We came so hard that we screamed bloody murder. Several students and a teacher burst in on us and we were sent to the Principal's Office. Naturally, my parents, Adam and Mercy were called. On the plus side, the three of us weren't kicked out of school. Instead, Bran, Angus and Adam had gotten together with my parents and suggested that the next few months spending the full moon with our respective packs.

We snuggled for another half-hour then got ready. Jess drove us to the executive airport where two jets waited to carry me to Seattle and Bella to Aspen Creek. After several goodbye kisses, the two of us went to the jets with martyred expressions. The one the brunette Walker had taken off a few minutes before mine had. I closed my eyes then smiled as an image of a tri-knot with a heart in the center of it and knew Jessi was the one sending it through our bond. It was one of our shorthand pictures; it symbolized the love and mate bond the three of us shared. Bella altered the picture by adding images of some of our intimate moments to each of the loops in the knot. The rest of the flight was spent sending images back and forth with my mates.

The plane landed and the silent communication between my loves and I came to an end. An escort waited to take me up the path to Angus' house; the Emerald City Pack owned a private airfield. My Alpha met me was soon as I entered his palace-like home and led me to a room where I could freshen up before we left for the Pack's hunting grounds. Unsurprisingly, I looked forward to tonight. The hunting grounds were a couple of rundown warehouses in the partially abandoned dock area that had been converted to hold several levels above and below ground. They contained movable walls, traps, tunnels and the latest gizmos that made each hunt a unique experience. From what I've been told, sometimes the hunt was for game and other times it was just for friendly competition. Tomorrow morning, while the wolves slept off their changes, Moira and I were going to decimate downtown with our shopping spree.

I had taken a quick shower then changed into my "hunting clothes," black designer Capri's with matching flats and a scarlet wrap-around blouse. My pack brothers laughed the first time they'd seen the outfit. That was the night that one of the more dominant males thought they'd put me in my place. Before Angus had a chance to intervene, I'd broken both of his legs and had the fool slammed against the wall by his throat. To say that I'd earned everyone's respect was an understatement. Our Alpha named me his Cub and that pretty much made his Fourth in command.

Bella's grandfather waiting for me by the front door and for the first time today, I really looked at him. Angus' body was taught with tension and his face was creased with worry. He held up his hand to stop the question that I was about ask then told me that he'd fill me in on the ride. I stopped just inside the doorway as a vision flooded my mind, a snarl ripped from my throat. The older wolf gave me a puzzled look as I dashed back inside and started to look for today's newspaper. After a cursory read through once I found it, I called Jazz.

"Victoria is in Seattle and I think she's building an army," I stated when he picked up the phone. I heard the clicking of keys as he got on the computer and did a quick web search. Angus had come back into the room and listened to both ends of the conversation with his enhanced hearing. He noticed the story in the opened newspaper next to me and his face became a blank mask.

"I think you're right. The family will be there in a few hours," Jasper drawled coolly before disconnecting.

Apparently, Bella had told her full story after she arrived in the Tri-Cities because Angus recognized the name as soon as I'd spoken it. His expression grew first contemplative then angered as his mind recalled the details of the recent number of murders that had happened in the city lately. Immediately, he started to call the members of the pack and told everyone to meet here at the house. Angus paced back and forth while we waited but I chose to sit on the couch while I flipped through the latest copy of Vogue. I was in the middle of an interview with Tim Gunn about the new season of Project Runway when images flowed through the Trinity Bond; Freddy Krueger and Sid Vicious. Bella was scared and Jessi was just as pissed as I was that the nomad bitch was back. I came back to reality with the knowledge that more than just my family was coming to Seattle.

Without warning, the front door burst open and several Newborn vampires rushed in. One of them raised a gun and I heard a soft pop then a dart hit Angus in the chest. The werewolf's eyes rolled up, lids fluttered and then he fell to the floor unconscious. The red headed bitch herself walked in behind her flunkies and glared at me. There was no way for me to escape, the Newborns surrounded me. One of them picked up Angus then I was herded from the house. I heard a human heart beat outside but suddenly I blacked out before I was able to see anything.

BPOV+JPOV

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!"


	11. Chapter 11

**The Twilight Walker**

_Disclaimer: Y'all already know what I'm goin' say… _

Ch. 11: Assembling the Troops

TPOV

Moira and I were already halfway to Angus' place when my cell phone went off. Because my mate was with me, I opted against the Bluetooth that was normally plugged into my ear. Since I spent most of my time with werewolves that had supersensitive hearing, it was the only way to ensure phone calls were private. Today, the small but sophisticated piece of plastic encased electronics was connected to the dashboard of my car in a special mount. Angus had called earlier to gather the pack because Alice believed the psychotic leech that was after our favorite coyote had been behind the recent spate of killings and was building some kind of army. That was about fifteen minutes ago and I wasn't expecting any other calls. The Emerald City Pack was a well-oiled machine, after the initial phone call from our Alpha there wasn't a need for another. My wife's hand shot out and hit the Talk button then the caller's voice flowed from the car's speakers.

"Tom, its Jasper. I just tried to call Alice and she didn't answer her cell phone. Then I tried Angus' number and nobody picked up there either," the southern vampire informed me.

"Fuck," I swore then controlled my growing rage and asked, "Do you think Victoria has them?"

"Yes, but the situation is worse than the bitch just having my sister or your Alpha. Bella was contacted by the Washington State Police about ten minutes before I tried to call Alice because Charlie is missing. The call pushed her to the edge of panic but crossed the border when she had a vision of Alice surrounded by crazed human drinkers. My family and Adam's pack are going to meet up with Bella and some of the Marrok Pack in Spokane in the morning," Jasper explained then ended the call because he knew I understood what hadn't been said.

I ignored Moira's confused expression for the moment and started to call the Pack. The blind witch's confusion grew as I ordered the wolves to head to our Hunting Grounds and wait for me. My mate's expression changed into one of understanding, she realized our missing members were going to be used as hostages and we were going to join the others in Spokane tomorrow. All of the Packs affected by this attack were in no state to deal with the situation rationally and tonight being the full moon wasn't going to help. The predatory smirk that settled on her face surprised me.

"Don't even think about taking me home. I'm not sitting this one out and we have a crime scene to investigate, Detective, before you get all furry," my wife stated in a you-won't-win-this-fight tone. Wendy Moira Franklin might have been petite and blind but she scared the hell out of me when she got mad. And I was a friggin' werewolf for Christ's sake.

"Yes dear," I replied with the martyred voice husbands around the world knew all too well. She patted me on the head then muttered, good boy, playfully and started to mentally prepare herself for what we were about to do.

JPOV ( Jessi)

I was still pissed about the whole Victoria mess and hunting during last night's full moon had done nothing to ease my emotional state. One of my mates had been kidnapped by some blood-sucking bitch and the other one was in another state where I couldn't protect her. When this situation was dealt with, there was only one thing I knew for certain; Bella and Alice were never leaving my sight again. Walker and Vampire be damned, they were mine to protect and that was exactly what I was going to do. Even if that meant keeping them chained to a bed in a cabin in the middle of BFE.

"Aw, the Puppy's cute when she's angry," Emmett snorted as he pointed out my agitated jitters as I was forced to wait for us to leave.

The Cullen's had shown up at my house just after the shit hit the fan and a plan was made to hook up with my Bella and some others in Spokane. My giant of a brother-in-law was a big kid heart but I was in no mood for his playful teasing. In the back of my mind, I knew he was just trying to ease the tension but this wasn't the time for that. There were several gasps as I phased then knocked the idiot through the living room window. I needed blood or sex to calm down but since my lovers weren't here, blood was my only choice.

"JESSI, STOP," Dad commanded with his Alpha voice after my fangs sunk into Emmett's arm and started to worry it.

My wolf wanted to obey our Alpha but I fought to find a way around the compulsion. Without realizing it, I instinctively pulled the Trinity Bond and some of Bella's magical resistance flowed into me. It allowed me to temporarily shake off my dad's command then continue savaging the arm in my jaws. There was a growl and I felt the Alpha mojo crash into me like a tidal wave. I released Emmett as I my legs buckled and I collapsed to the ground. In desperation, I tried to draw upon my Walker mate's power only to be hit by extra-strength waves of lethargy. The mental grasp on the Trinity bond slipped then everything went black.

A gentle breeze drifted through the open door of the SUV and woke me up. I shook off my pelt as I stood on wobbly legs. When the momentary weakness passed, I jumped out of the car and looked around. My brain was still a little fuzzy but it looked as if I was in one of those rest stops off the highway. At the picnic tables on the other side of the parking lot were the Cullen's, my Pack, the Emerald City Pack and Charles, Asil and Tag from the Marrok Pack. The most important person was missing and I started to panic. Something jumped on me from the top of the SUV then teeth nipped my throat. Bella, in coyote form, sprang off me then started to lick my face. After I nuzzled her for a couple of minutes, the two of us curled up by the picnic tables and listened to the others talk while we each used the other's scent to partially sooth us.

"You two need to go and change because we have a lot of planning to do," Dad ordered.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Twilight Walker**

_Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, Patricia Briggs owns the Mercy Thompson series. All I own is this story._

**AN 1: Stay tuned in after the chapter for a behind the scenes look into the mind author. **

Ch. 12: Divide and Conquer

APOV (Alice)

I came to and noticed that me and the unconscious Angus had been throne into the back of a van. There were no windows and the back of the van was sealed off from the front so I had no clue where we were going at the moment because the fire-crotch bitch was driving but kept changing her mind about where to go. There was a human sized lump with a weak heartbeat under a tarp behind us. Unlike Angus, who'd been bound with silver chains, I wasn't trussed up like a sacrificial lamb so I crawled over to the body and removed the tarp afraid to see what my nose told me was there. A broken, bloody and wheezing Charlie Swan was revealed. I might not have a doctor like my adoptive father, but it was hard to diagnose that the human had been beaten into a coma and suffered a lot of internal injuries.

One of the four Newborns in the back of the van with us pulled me back roughly. At first, the action confused me then I realized the idiot thought I was going to drain the human. I closed my eyes then did a quick scan of Charlie's future and it wasn't good, he was going to die from his injuries if something wasn't done within the next few hours. As soon as the vision faded, I was going to send picture messages to my mates but another of the baby vamps lounged for the dying human. The van jerked violently off the road then a second later the back doors were thrown open and Victoria started throwing out the Newborns.

"These idiots are going to run ahead to get things ready for us but the rest of my soldiers will be in that van behind us so don't try anything stupid," the red haired vampire seethed in an obnoxiously high baby voice then slammed the doors shut.

Now that we were left alone, I made short work of the silver chains wrapped around my Alpha while Victoria pulled back onto the highway. Then I tried to think about what to do next. There were three problems that needed to be dealt with. One was how best to save Charlie, another was waking up Angus, and finally, I had to let my mates know everything that was going on. While admittedly, Charlie should've been my first priority, I chose to focus on the second problem instead. I remembered being told something about a drug cocktail that had been created to work on werewolves.

Without stopping to think about the consequences, I bent down then bit the lycanthrope's neck and scrambled back quickly. It was enough to break through the drug-induced stupor and triggered the wolf's survival instinct. Angus' eyes snapped open and they were wolf amber. He looked wildly around the enclosed space for the threat before landing on me.

"You bit me," he growled then I watched as things slowly clicked into place in his memory. I quickly brought him up to speed on what happened from the time I blacked out until now. His expression became worried when he looked down at his son.

"Will he make it, Alice," the Alpha whispered.

"Only as a werewolf or vampire," I answered honestly then continued, "He's your son and I didn't want to do anything without your input."

"Thank you, Charlie and I never discussed this but if it were me, I wouldn't want to leave my child. If he's going to be forced into the supernatural world then it'll be as a wolf, no offense to you or your family," Angus declared and stripped down then started to change.

Fifteen minutes later the bulk of the available space was taken up by an enormous chocolate brown wolf. My Alpha glanced at me and I lowered my gaze in a show of respect then he let out a huff that could've been a sigh. Reluctantly, his jaws clamped down on one of Charlie's shoulders and worried it for a few minutes. The human was already so injured that not much damaged needed to be inflicted by the bite for the lycanthropy to make it past his immune syndrome. The wolf let go then lay next to his son while I scanned Charlie's future and smiled, he was going to make it.

With two of the three problems I identified taken care of, I was free to deal with the last one. Before I started to utilize the Trinity Bond, I decided to go over everything I remembered from the kidnapping. Something about the Newborns that Victoria brought with her bothered me. It had taken a minute but I realized what it was; they were far too regimented. There was no doubt that she'd gotten the idea of a Newborn Army from the South but she was too stupid to train them to that level, let alone control them. I knew there was no way any of the usual suspects were helping her, especially Maria, but that meant she was getting aid from another source. Thinking back over how I blacked out and the answer became obvious but added a whole new level to how screwed we all were. Alec of the Volturi had the ability to take away anyone's senses.

The vampire Royal Family had had it in for my family for decades. Aro, one of the three kings and overall leader, was a collector of gifted vampires for his Guard. The creepy bastard had been after me, Jasper and Edward the second he learned about our powers during a visit Carlisle and Esme made to Italy. His friendship with my father was the only thing that kept his recruitment attempts from becoming out right blackmail. I wondered what had caused him to aid the psycho with her vendetta. I decided to sit tight, wait and gather more information then relay it to the Cavalry.

After what seemed like an eternity, the van stopped and the back doors were opened by Victoria. She directed half a dozen Newborns armed with tranquilizer guns to take us to an empty shed and then stand guard. Angus and I carried Charlie between us, careful to conceal his new wound that had already started to heal. A dark robe flashed on the periphery of my vision and it confirmed the Italian Coven's involvement. The changing human began to shake and moan after we were secure in our makeshift prison. I tried to comfort him as best I could while the Alpha watched on with a pained expression.

Morning came and Angus finally calmed down enough to relieve me at Charlie's side. My nerves were frayed from a nights worth soothing Bella's father. His pain had become my own with each passing hour. I needed some time to relax before sending picture messages through the Trinity Bond. Just before sunrise, it dawned on me that our enemies had no clue of the link we shared; otherwise Alec would've been using his power on me still.

BPOV

Jessi and I changed back to our human forms then got dressed and rejoined the strategy session. We sat together by ourselves on a bench, each of us had a hand on the small of the other's back for tactile comfort. It only helped a little bit because a part of us was missing. Adam, Tom and Jasper had taken over the lead roles while the rest of us listened intently. The general atmosphere was one of barely contained violence. Plans were made then quickly rejected because we didn't have enough information on the numbers we faced.

Jessi and I stiffened as several pictures flooded both of our minds. Victoria. Newborns with air rifles. A van. Charlie badly beaten. Angus biting Charlie. An abandoned Ranger Station. 20 Newborns. A shed. An Italian flag. The images faded and we noticed everyone was staring at us. The blonde nymph like werewolf explained what Alice had sent us and the Cullen's shared a look when the last picture was mentioned.

"Did the flag mean something to you," Adam asked proving he had seed the look as well.

"It means the Volturi, our supposed leaders, are somehow involved with Victoria's insanity," Jasper seethed while Carlisle and the rest of the vampires looked stricken.

"They more than likely found out that somebody was creating an army and sent a team to investigate then make sure the problem was taken of. Once they learned Victoria's reasons, somebody might have decided to seize the opportunity presented," Carlisle added speculatively. Everyone could see how much the thought had upset him.

Adam and Tom both told us that they knew where that Ranger's Station was at as another plan formed. Me and the Cullen's would go in from the front and act as a distraction while all the wolves swung around to attack from the rear. Jessi vehemently opposed being away from my side. Her natural dominance, along with the Trinity Bond and our mutual fear for Alice's safety nearly forced me to comply with her wishes. In the end, she agreed because that meant she was going to get to free the hostages while the others were busy. I kissed Jess then slid into the back of Carlisle's Mercedes. I noticed Kyle retrieve something from the trunk of his car then joined his pack.

The cars containing my vampire family peeled out of the rest stop and made the drive to the turn off we needed before I knew it. The drivers slowed down just enough so that we gave both packs time to get in position. Carlisle glanced at the expensive Rolex on his wrist and nodded before pressing down on the accelerator. He skidded the Mercedes to a stop fifty yards from the Ranger's Station. We got out of our respective vehicles and the surrounding area was eerily quiet. A bad Western soundtrack played in my head which made me stifle a giggle. It wasn't the time and place for levity.

The Cullen's and I formed up in an old fashion skirmish line with me in the middle then started to walk slowly forward. Ten yards from the abandoned building, Victoria and her twenty Newborns came out to meet us. The insane nomad stood at the rear of her army and sneered at us. Four other vampires stepped from the building and leaned against the wall. Two wore long grey cloaks while their companions' cloaks were almost black. One of the grey cloaks was tall and well muscled where is partner was a few inches shorter and wiry. The two darker cloaks looked barely five-feet tall and the slender one was obviously a girl. They all kept their hoods up so I wasn't able to see their faces but my family knew them at once.

"Give me the human and I'll let the tiny one go," Victoria hissed in her annoyingly high voice.

"You have no intention of releasing your hostages. In fact, you plan to hand them over to your Volturi friends once the rest of us are taken care of. I will even go so far as to say they will prevent you from destroying Edward and Jasper," Carlisle stated truthfully. My vampires crouched down and prepared to attack.

The bitch shot a nasty look at the four Volturi as she considered his words. The dark cloaked girl shifted position and Victoria balked. She turned back to us and her eyes locked on me. If I were some helpless human, the hatred in her expression would've made me cower and beg for mercy. Too bad I wasn't a helpless human because a moment of idiotic bravado made me take three steps in front of our line.

"What's the matter, Victoria, too much of a coward to face a helpless human one on one," I taunted in a sing-song voice. There were several groans from behind me but I wasn't able to find it in me to give a shit. The red-headed psychopathic bitch had stolen one of my mates then had the nerve to underestimate me.

"ATTACK," she snarled and the Newborns surged toward us.

They paused for a fraction of a heartbeat when howls erupted from the trees around us. I spared the Volturi a brief glance, their hoods had been pushed back and I saw the panic in their eyes before everything turned to chaos. Wolves and vampires fought all around me but they never broke through my tunnel vision. Victoria stared on as her little army was ripped to shreds and she failed to notice that she was surrounded. She turned to flee but me, Jessi and the newly freed Alice had her pinned in.

"She's _**mine**_," the blonde werewolf growled out.

She let the vampire attack first. Victoria looked shocked when she tripped and fell before her strike could land. Jessi just stood there while the red head picked herself up and attacked again. The werewolf toyed with the vampire as she used our combined powers to prolong the fight for a good five minutes before she shredded Victoria and tossed the pieces into the raging bonfire someone had started.

"I think we need to talk," Carlisle told the four encircled Volturi.

**AN 2: First off, let me start off by thanking all of you that have been reading my fic and those that reviewed. I love all my reviewers, even the anonymous ones. If you love my work or hate it, I value your opinions. Just because I might not respond to everybody's reviews doesn't mean I don't check your profiles. I like to see what y'all read and have found a number of good stories that way. It also tells me what kinds of stories might be well received. That being said, I recently received the same review on updates to two of my stories that made me laugh. I've copied it below:**

LoneI  
2010-07-29 . chapter 1

Here's a way to distinguish your story by making it more immersive and professional: get rid of those silly little headers like "BPOV" etc. Instead just put the character's full name, like this:

Bella

-

As far as freaks go, I used to think I took the bag. [Etc.]

This is something that real novels do and looks a lot better and is less confusing.

I know "everyone" in the Twilight FF community likes to start chapters with things like "EPOV" or "CPOV" and then hilariously start adding letters when characters start to have the same first letter (not confusing at all!) and then you're supposed to guess the character from one letter. This is one of those things where "everyone" is an idiot and also wrong. Dare to be better than "everyone".

**Now, as reviews go, I think everyone can see exactly how it's lacking. This particular person never mentions the content, only bitches about POV headers and calls FF writers idiots for using them. 1. Had this person gone back and actually done research, they would have found a little gem of a story I wrote called Shadow of the Past in which I actually used the type of POV they mentioned. 2. If any of us were professionals on this site, we wouldn't be writing fan fiction but our own novels. When I first started to read this review, I thought it had potential until I got to the colon then I just found it funny for reasons already mentioned. After a good chuckle, I was more than willing to move onto working on another update. If some of you feel offended by me singling this person out, I freely admit that I'm mocking them. They opened themselves up for it when I went to there profile and it contained two lines, the first being unimportant to this discussion.**

If I criticize you it is because I think you are dumb, no joke

**While I believe that it is perfectly fine to have an FF account just to read stories and review them without posting any of your own, this moron gives people like that a bad name. That one line alone proves they have no business being on this site. Okay, I'll climb down off my soapbox now and answer some questions that have been asked by you, my dear readers. One of whom is a co-worker of mine.**

**Q. Why don't you list your gender, etc.?**

**A. The name on my account makes the first part self explanitory. As to the rest, I'm old enough to know better and young enough not to be creepy.**

**Q. Why do your fics only seem to go for 20 Chapters?**

**A. Partly because I believe that if I can't tell a good short story in 20 chapters or less than I shouldn't be writing. Another reason is that I have so many different story ideas bouncing around my skull that I need to move on as quickly as I can, which is why I write multiple fics at once.**

**Q. All of your fics seem to be set up for sequels. Why?**

**A. I want the option of going back to those worlds if the mood strikes and also I come from the H.P. Lovecraft school of writing. Put something out there then let others play with and add to it.**

**Q. Why are femslash and crossovers your favorite fics to write?**

**A. I find them more challenging, especially the crossovers.**

**Q. What story or stories are you going to finish next?**

**A. This one because there really is at most two chapters left, one if I get creative. Twilight Blues and Pure of Heart weren't intended to go over ten chapters so I hope to finish both of those soon. Others will be finished as inspiration strikes.**

**Q. When will Sun and Moon come off hiatus?**

**A. If y'all are really good, then I'll knock out an update by the end of next week.**

**Q. What new stories are in the works?**

**A. Well, The Second Coming (sequel to Pixie in Training), a Twilight/Doctor Who crossover (Bella more than likely being the daughter of The Doctor and River Song as well as a Bella/Rosalie pairing), a possible Twilight/Warehouse 13 crossover, Say It With Diamonds (a femslash fic that takes place after Eddie and crew leave and Bella gets commissioned to do a one of a kind peace for Rose), Edward: Queen of the Forest (a slash and femslash fic in which Twilight gets the Priscilla, Queen of the Desert treatment), The Legacy (Twilight ala Da Vinci Code), and any other stories that won't be ignored.**

**Your imput, minus the reviewer referenced above, is appreciated especially on that last answer. Expect another update soon, more than likely for Wyld Child but that depends on what the Muses want.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Twilight Walker**

_Disclaimer: You already know who owns what._

Ch. 13: Volterra

APOV (Alice)

Jesse and Bella walked to either side of me as we followed behind my family through the streets of Volterra to the lair of the ancient vampire royalty. Adam, Mercy, Bran and two unknown werewolves that met us at the airport in Florence brought up the rear. It had only been about a week since the fight with Victoria so my mates refused to stray from my sides. On one level, it was completely ridiculous but on another, I understood where they were coming from. Had it been either of them that had been kidnapped then I'd be just as bad, if not worse, than they were. It wasn't long before our company left the city streets behind and we were striding the halls of the Castle.

Carlisle had lived with the Volturi for about a century and was more than capable in leading us to the throne room. He never paused when he reached the doors of our destination but threw them open and continued inside, much to the dismay of the vampires inside. On a dais at the end room held three ornate golden thrones with red velvet cushions. They were occupied by Aro, Marcus and Caius; I recognized them from the painting that hung in my father's study back home. Several of the Volturi offered protests over the disrespect we'd shown but Carlisle ignored them all as he glared at the three kings. Aro rose from the middle throne, his face in a carefully constructed mask of amusement. I noticed several visitors, either nomads or from covens, standing along the edges of the room.

"Carlisle, my old friend, how good it is to see you again. To what do we owe this visit of your most gifted family and… friends," Aro asked in a voice so sickeningly sweet that it made me want to gag.

"We are here, _old friend_, to find out the Volturi allowed an somebody to create a Newborn Army and nearly expose our kind just to destroy our family," my father said in exactly the same kind of tone and elicited shocked gasps from most of the vampires present.

"LIES," Caius yelled and rose from his throne on the right but Aro waved him to silence.

"I assure you, wherever you heard such vile rumors, they are false. If some fool created such an army, I would have warned you then dispatched members of the Guard to deal with the rogue," Aro commented and sounded genuinely sincere.

"At one time that might have been true Aro but, unfortunately, I have brought proof with me," Carlisle retorted sadly then motioned for our rear guard to step forward then continued, "These are Adam Hauptman, Alpha of the Columbia Basin Pack in the Tri-Cities of Washington State, and his mate, Mercedes Thompson. Next to them are Bran Cornick, the Marrok – ruler of the North American werewolves and two wolves from here in Italy. Isaac is the Alpha of the Italian Pack, forerunner for the position of the Marrok of Europe, and one of his wolves, Rick. Adam, please hand me the DVD."

Aro and Marcus narrowed their eyes when Adam handed my father a slim black plastic case. Caius, on the other hand, looked nervous which hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone in the room. The central Volturi King ordered one of his minions to bring in something to view the disk on. It was obvious that he would've preferred to do this in private but witnesses had been present for the allegation so everything that happened next had to be done publicly. Five minutes later, Heidi came back into the room pushing a large cart that held a television and a DVD player.

Kyle had stayed out of the fight to record everything, just in case, and then gave the resultant disk to Adam later that night. Jesse's dad inserted the disk and everyone watched as Victoria and her army faced off against my family. Muttering started when four robed figures came out of the Ranger's Station and just watched everything unfold without doing anything. Adam fast forwarded through the battle and stopped at the part where the four Volturi Guard were interrogated. Jane was the one that admitted that Victoria had come to the Italians for aid but Aro refused. Caius had her followed when she returned to America. After she met Maria and got the idea for creating a Newborn Army, he sent the four Guards to assist her.

The throne room erupted into several arguments and Caius tried to sneak out but Isaac caught him. Aro shouted for silence then turned to his "brother" that was currently being escorted back to the center of the room by the Italian werewolf. He narrowed his eyes at Caius but when he spoke it was to Carlisle.

"Where are Jane, Alec, Felix and Demitri now," he questioned softly.

My father turned to Bran then nodded. The Marrok took four leather pouches from his inner jacket pocket then tossed them one at a time. Each one arched through the air then landed at Caius' feet while Carlisle intoned solemnly, "Jane… Alec… Felix… Demitri. They violated your own laws by attacking my family without provocation. As leader, I was within my rights to sentence them."

"You are correct, of course but it saddens me that it had to come to that. I apologize for the actions that were meant to cause you harm," Aro replied sadly then returned his full attention to one that made him look like a fool.

"Caius, you have forsaken your honor and in pursuing your childish games have besmirched the Volturi. You have also cost me four very valuable members of the Guard and nearly exposed our kind. I hereby sentence you to death and strip your mate, Athenadora of the title of Queen. She will be placed in the Guard to be used as our new Fisher as Heidi's talents will now be needed elsewhere. Santiago, carry out the sentence," he pronounced in an authoritative tone.

Aro nodded at Carlisle then looked speculatively at Isaac. He looked to be deep in thought for about a minute then smiled brightly. In a jovial voice he queried, "Isaac, as you are poised to be the ruler of the European werewolves, would you consider taking Caius' empty throne?" _Our world was on the verge of becoming very interesting,_ I thought with a smile.


	14. Epilogue

**The Twilight Walker**

Epilogue: A New Adventure

BPOV

I looked around the empty living room of the house Renee and Phil had rented for us for the next two years. Through the Trinity Bond, I knew that my mates were still an hour away with the moving van and I was bored. Things had gotten back to normal after we'd gotten back from Italy, me, Jesse and Alice graduated from high school but hadn't made any plans. Adam, Grandpa and Bran tried to convince us to go to college in either Washington or Montana. Carlisle suggested Alaska or an Ivy League school but I was the one that had dragging my feet.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my extended family but part of me wanted a break from all the supernatural drama for a bit. It was Esme and Renee that had come up with the perfect solution; my second mother and my maternal grandmother had both attended a school in Missouri that suited my disposition. Cottey College was a two-year, girl's only, liberal arts school in the small town of Nevada, Missouri, about an hour and a half south of Kansas City. The girl's only part ended any arguments our respective fathers or Bran had. Applications were sent in and, wonder of wonders, the three of us were accepted. I felt bad about there not being enough overcast days for Alice but a rather large donation allowed to the school to start offering night classes. Renee, Phil and I flew out early and found this house then Esme came out and the two mothers made all the necessary vampire, and security, modifications. Like the ten foot wooden privacy fence that enclosed the back yard and tall trees they added so Alice could enjoy the sun away from prying eyes.

I hopped up on the kitchen counter then sighed in boredom. The last couple of days had been spent cleaning the house from top to bottom and there was nothing left to do until my loves arrived. The parentals had flown out after the modifications were finished, it struck me as odd but something told me if I did some research on our lease, somebody in the family owned it. For a second I thought about changing into my new bikini then try out the newly installed hot tub out back. There was the rumbling of a loud engine then there was a honk outside. I rushed out the door then saw Jesse and Alice smiling from the front of the moving van.

"I thought you guys were still an hour away," I giggled then threw myself into their arms and gave each a kiss.

"We wanted to surprise you, but why did I get a vision of you in a hot tub," my Alice asked and Jess arched an eyebrow.

I gave my mates a tour of our new home then told them that classes started on Monday. The three of us unloaded the truck after Alice's new Porsche was unhooked from the back of it. It had taken a few hours to get everything loaded and into the house but several boxes needed to still be unpacked. Jess decided to they could wait and ordered enough pizza to feed a small army. After she and I ate, Alice suggested we relax in new hot tub. We changed into our respective swimwear and spent a few minutes ogling each other before heading out back. There was a wicked predatory glint in Alice's eyes after we started to soak in the water.

"You know, they say that college is the time when most girls experiment with their sexuality," the pixie purred.

"I think we've already moved past experimentation so we're already ahead of the curve," Jess shot back looking smug.

The vampire winked then sunk under the water. Before I had a chance to figure out what she was up to, my bikini bottoms was moved to the side and Alice's cool tongue licked along my folds. I discovered that hot water and a cool tongue provided some intense sensations. My head fell back and I moaned. Jesse's head was also thrown back and she looked at me with lust filled eyes, a soft whimper told me our lover was fingering her at the same time. I felt my orgasm building but suddenly Alice's tongue was gone. From the sharp gasp Jesse made, I guessed the pixie was demonstrating her oral skills on the werewolf. My hips bucked when two of the vampire's fingers found their way inside of me.

Alice kept tormenting us by taking us to the brink then switching what she was doing to each of us. After an hour, her head popped up about the water and she alternated between kissing and nipping my neck then Jesse's while thoroughly fucking us with her fingers. The speed of her thrusting fingers was matched by the intensity of her thumbs rubbing our clits. My blonde mate and I exploded at the same time, our bodies shook from the powerful orgasms. When the aftershocks finished, I shared a look with Jesse then the two of us dragged Alice out of the hot tub and all the way back to the bedroom.

"I like being ahead of the curve," I giggled as we pinned our little pixie in the bed and proceeded to rip her two-piece off with our teeth.

It was early morning when Jess and I finally fell into an exhausted sleep. In the morning, the three of us spent about an hour unpacking the rest of the boxes then christened the rest of our home by having hot and heavy sex in every room. In the early evening, we did a walking tour of the campus and checked out the town. Alice suggested that we take a ride up to Kansas City on Sunday. The trip was fun but she was in retail heaven between both the Plaza and Town Center. One of the clerks suggested some other places that offered good shopping but Jesse and I managed to get her in the car and back home before she went completely crazy.

_The next couple of years are going to be fun, _I thought as I drifted off to sleep with my girls.

**AN: Well another story down and more updates to some other stories to follow. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
